Despues de Amanecer
by AngelCaido20
Summary: La historia comianza después de la partida de Alice en el libro de Amanecer y relata lo que ocurre durante la batalla con los Volturis, y como entre Alice y Bella empiezan a surgir sentimientos ocultos. Espero que la disfruten se trata de una historia femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Esto es lo más largo que he escrito desde la lista de la compra así que espero que lo tengan en cuenta, se aceptan cualquier tipo de opiniones y criticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas, después de esto solo decir que espero que disfruten de la historia.**

**Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer yo solo le doy otro punto de vista a mi parecer más interesante. No olviden dejar sus rewiers para poder continuar con la historia.**

"Golpea con sentimiento"

De pie frente a la ventana de su habitación Bella se preparaba para otro entrenamiento antes de la llegada de los Volturis, tenía que aprender a controlar su poder pues no sabía como de útil podría serle en la batalla. Emmett, Edward y Carlisle se habían encargado de ayudarla en las nociones básicas de la lucha, además de contar con la ayuda de los Quileuntes y su fuerza como neófita le garantizaba algún tipo de esperanza, ya que la vida de su hija, de su familia y sus seres queridos dependía de ello. Bella no paraba de pensar en todo lo que le había ocurrido en los últimos dos años, su llegada al triste pueblo de Forks, conocer vampiros, hombres lobo, sus constantes encuentros con la muerte, jamás podría haber imaginado que su vida acabaría así casada con un vampiro vegetariano y con una hija mitad vampiro mitad humana, pero lo que jamás hubiera Imaginado ni en un millón de años es que ella se marcharse dejándola cuando más la necesitaba; Alice, su amiga, su hermana en ley, su confidente, su amor…

-Porque Alice, porque te has marchado…- murmuraba bella con la mirada pérdida, antes de que Edward entrara por la puerta y dijese –Bella ¿estás lista? -.

- Si, solo dame un segundo- dijo bella mientras le dedicaba una gentil sonrisa a su esposo.

-ok, te esperamos fuera- contestó Edward devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Bella aun no podía explicar cómo había desarrollado esa clase de sentimientos hacia Alice, ella estaba enamorada de Edward siempre lo había estado, él era su esposo, su alma gemela o eso creía ella… moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados Bella intentaba eliminar toda clase de pensamiento relacionados con Alice, así que salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la pradera del bosque para practicar con su familia en ley. Allí Rosalie y Esme practicaban con sus respectivas parejas mientras Edward y ella ensayaban como esquivar golpes.

La relación con Rosalie se había relajado desde el nacimiento de Renesmee, Bella se había convertido desde ese momento en su protegida, ese nacimiento había sido como si las súplicas a las plegarias de Rosalie hubiesen sido escuchadas ya que ella siempre había querido ser madre y cuidaba de Renesmee como si lo fuese, todos estaban muy felices ante la llegada del bebe a la familia después de comprobar que no suponía una amenaza, incluida Alice antes de marcharse.

-¡Ahora no es momento para pensar en ella, concéntrate!- se dijo así misma.

En ese momento de despiste Bella vio como un puñetazo se acercaba a ella a gran velocidad sin poder reaccionar, el golpe la traslado desde una punta del prado hasta la otra.

– ¡Bella cariño ¿estás bien?- gritó Edward mientras intentaba acercarse a ella, en ese momento un gruñido emanó del pecho de Bella, que se levantó de inmediato y con los ojos oscuros como el azabache se dirigió a su esposo saltando sobre él y golpeándolo con toda su fuerza, haciendo latente en cada golpe todos sus sentimientos, su confusión, su frustración, su desesperación.

Todos corrieron hacia Bella para separarla de Edward temiendo que pudiera hacerle daño ya que Bella tenía muchísima fuerza, Emmett intento arrancar a bella de encima de Edward agarrándola por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos, pero le fue imposible, entonces Esme y Carlisle la sujetaron por los brazos y entre los tres hicieron que se soltara dejando a Bella con la camisa de Edward hecha pedazos entre sus manos, Bella no paraba de retorcerse y gruñir, ante la mirada atónita de Rosalie quien no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

En ese momento Bella corrió hacia el bosque para desahogarse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephanie Meyer es la creadora original de la saga crepúsculo, yo me encargo de redistribuir las parejas y darles un toque más interesante. Please no olviden dejar sus rewiers para poder continuar con la historia. M para mas adelante.**

"Después de la tormenta llega la calma"

Mientras corría por el bosque, Bella dejaba un rastro de destrucción a su paso, árboles arrancados, arañados, animales muertos, desmembrados, sus ojos eran oscuros y estaban llenos de cólera, dolor, arrepentimiento y de esas lagrimas que jamás podría derramar, podía sentir como un nudo se posaba en su garganta, ahí se contenían todos sus sentimientos y las palabras que nunca dijo, y que nunca dirá.

Sin darse cuanta llego al final de un acantilado por el cual caía una gran cascada de agua que desembocada en un lago, mirando hacia abajo Bella decidió lanzarse, como si en ese salto al vacío pudiese deshacerse de todo lo que la estaba haciendo sufrir.

Se quedo un buen rato en el fondo, inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados recordando la última vez que hizo algo similar; estuvo a punto de morir si no llega a ser por Jack que la salvó, mientras estaba bajo el agua recordó que vio a Edward en esa situación límite y pensó que por un segundo podría ver a Alice, pero era inútil ella no quería verla, no después de haberse marchado así, dejándola como si no significase nada para ella, se preguntó porque todas las personas a las que amaba la acababan abandonando, frunciendo el ceño y tras esa breve reflexión subió a la superficie y nado hacia la orilla.

Ahí se quedó sentada con la mente en blanco, viendo el ocaso y sintiendo que al igual que el sol que se escondía su estrés y mal estar desaparecía mientras sus ojos volvían a su color dorado habitual.

Decidió que era hora de volver a casa quería ver a su hija, deseaba darle un beso de buenas noches y acostarla, ella era lo único que en este momento en el que su corazón muerto se sumía en la tristeza, podía darle algo de alegría y tranquilidad, y porque no también algo de esperanza.

Renesmee era lo único que hacia feliz a Bella desde la partida de Alice, era por lo que esta lucha merecía la pena, era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado, no sabía si era el instinto maternal agregado a su nueva condición animal o por lo mucho que le recordaba a cuando ella y Alice discutían sobre si debería llevar vestidos de diseños para bebes o ropa más normal con la que jugar y explorar sin importar que la manchase o la rompiese.

Con un suspiro de desesperación se puso de pie y corrió hacia la casa, sabiendo que ahí no solo le esperaba su querida hija si no también su familiares a quienes les debía una explicación.

POV Alice

No podía creer lo que había visto, Alice se apoyo en una palmera en la selva mientras veía lo que había pasado con su familia y con Bella, Jasper mandaba olas de calma a Alice para poder tranquilizarla, pero parecía inmersa en sus visiones, no podía seguir viendo sufrir así a Bella todos los días preguntándose porque la había dejado así sin una explicación sin una despedida, pero tenía que hacerlo por ella y por el bien de su familia, tarde o temprano se reuniría con ellos para explicárselo todo, solo espera que la comprendan y que la perdonen.

-Tenemos que continuar- dijo Jasper mientras le agarraba de las manos y miraba con incertidumbre a los ojos de su esposa.

-así es, tenemos poco tiempo- dijo Alice con una mirada más fría, en su rostro se podía ver lo tensa y preocupaba que estaba.

Bella llegó a la cabaña que comparte con Edward en el bosque, fue un regalo de los Cullen por su cumpleaños, esta casa le encantaba, era hermosa y tenía todo lo que podía necesitar para ser feliz, Alice se había encargado de que así fuese ya que ella la había decorado expresamente para Bella.

-¡Maldita sea, es que no puedo pasar ni tan siquiera un segundo sin pensar en ella!- Bella resopló y comenzó a dar vueltas antes de entrar en la casa, discutiendo consigo misma, tenía que calmarse y prepararse para hablar con Edward, así que se armó de valor y abrió la puerta

Entró en el salón donde encontró a Edward frente a la chimenea mirando al fuego sumido en sus pensamientos, y a Jacob sentado en la alfombra jugando con Nessie como él solía llamar a su hija.

-¿Jack que haces aquí?- preguntó Bella lo más amablemente que puedo.

- Hola Bells, he venido a traer a Nessie hemos estado jugando en el parque y luego fuimos a comernos un helado- contesto Jack con una sonrisa en la cara mientras recordaba.

Bella cogió a su hija en brazos y le dio un beso mientras le decía –hola cariño, ¿lo has pasado bien con Jack? ¿Habéis jugado mucho?-

Tras unos minutos incómodos Jack dijo- Bueno me tengo que ir, tengo que patrullar con la manada- se acerco a Nessie le dio un beso en la frente y le deseo dulces sueño, se despidió de bella y antes de marcharse miró a Edward, quien le devolvió la mirada al leerle la mente y dijo –Adiós Jacob-

Con la salida de Jacob, Bella se dirigió a la habitación de su hija para acostarla y desearle dulces sueños, Edward entro detrás e hizo lo mismo.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y se miraron, Bella bajo la mirada y dijo –Siento lo que ha ocurrido antes, no tenía intención de hacerte daño, solo que…- en ese momento Edward toco su mejilla y le dijo –No tienes que preocuparte, te entiendo perfectamente- envolviéndola entre sus brazos le susurro al oído –todo va a salir bien-

La noche transcurrió tranquilamente, una pequeña brisa agradable entraba por la ventana calmando los ánimos de todos, Edward se mantuvo toda la noche leyendo uno de sus libros mientras Bella escuchaba música en su Mp3 intentando no pensar demasiado en Alice, centrándose en aprender lo máximo para cuidar de su familia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Este capítulo es más corto, pero prometo que ira mejorando. Stephanie Meyer es la creadora original de la saga crepúsculo, yo me encargo de redistribuir las parejas y darles un toque más interesante. No olviden dejar sus revierws para poder continuar con la historia. M para más adelante.**

"No desaparece"

A la mañana siguiente todos se reunieron en la casa de los Cullen ya que Carlisle tenía una cosa importante que contarles, todos se sentaron en el gran salón. Bella al principio se sintió un poco incomoda, pero poco a poco observo como todos se relajaba y mientras Esme le daba una mirada de complicidad, Rosalie jugaba con la pequeña.

Carlisle hizo su entrada y dijo- chicos tengo buenas noticias vamos a contar con la ayuda de varios amigos, ellos son el aquelarre de las Amazonas Kachiri, Senna y Zafrina, el aquelarre de Denali Eleazar, Carmen, Kate y Tanya, el aquelarre egipcio Amún, Kebi, Benjamin y Tia, el aquelarre irlandés Maggie, Siobhan y Liam y del aquelarre de los rumanos, Stefan y Vladimir, que vienen por su cuenta; nómadas norteamericanos como Garret, Mary, Randall, Peter y Charlotte y finalmente los nómadas europeos: Alistair.

Tras esta nueva noticia la esperanza inundó los corazones muertos de la familia, se miraron sonrientes unos a los otros y todos pensaron en lo mismo, ya faltaba poco para la batalla.

Bella sintió un gran alivio por poder contar con el apoyo y la ayuda de todas esas personas que no conocía, pero que estaban dispuestas a luchar por su hija, aun así ese pequeño vacio que habitaba en ella no desapareció, su rostro volvió a cambiar al recordar la ausencia de su amiga que había perdido toda esperanza y huyo en ese momento de desesperación, todos sabían cuanto echaba de menos Bella a Alice, ninguno se atrevía a pronunciar su nombre en su presencia, como si quisieran hacer que nada había sucedido. En ocasiones Renesmee preguntaba – ¿donde está la tía Alice?- y un silencio incomodo se hacia en la habitación, mientras Bella le respondía a su hija dciendole- está de viaje con el tío Jasper-, pero la pequeña que no cesaba en su curiosidad seguía preguntando -¿y cuándo va a volverá mamá?, a lo que Bella respondía con una gran amargura- no lo sé cariño, no lo sé…-

Bella se restiro del grupo y salió al balcón para tomar un poco de aire, en ese momento su esposo se acerco y le pregunto- ¿qué te pasa Bella? ¿No estás contenta?-

Ella opto por ignorar sus preguntas, pero él insistió –entiendo que estés asustada es normal, pero yo no permitiré que os pase nada ni a ti ni a Renesmee-

Asustada pensó Bella ella jamás se sintió asustada, el dolor por la marcha de Alice no le dejo espacio para el miedo.

-no estoy asustada Edward, yo… la echo de menos-tras un breve silencio.

Edward no supo encontrar palabras de consuelo para su esposa, él sabía que Alice y Bella eran buenas amigas, pero ese cambio tan profundo en ella, era demasiado y no lo podía comprender en ocasiones miraba a Bella y se preguntaba si estaba pensando en el Alice de nuevo, en esos momentos una ola de celos recorria su cuerpo y lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla y estar junto a ella.

-Edward vamos a cazar ¿vienes?- se escuchó la potente voz de Emmett desde fuera, Edward miro a su esposa y le dijo- nos vemos luego- y tras darle un castos beso en los labios saltó por el balcón y se dirigió al bosque, mientras Bella seguía sumida en sus pensamientos.

Alice POV

-Bella…- murmuró Alice, ella y Jasper estaban de caza, las visiones de Alice les habían llevado a Sudamérica en su intento por ayudar a su familia, Jasper y ella llevaban semanas buscando a alguien igual que Renesmee para evitar que los Volturis la mataran, y sentía que ya estaban muy cerca, Jasper por su parte no podía alejarse de su todavía esposa, él sabía que Alice y él no eran almas gemela, pero también sabía que estaban destinados a estar juntos antes de que ambos las encontrasen, pues ella lo había predicho así en sus visiones, se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro y eso era mejor que la soledad en su espera por encontrar a su media mitad, además habían encontrado una familia, en ocasiones Jasper se preguntaba si en realidad iba a encontrar a su alma gemela y si de verdad quería hacerlo, con Alice se encontraba muy a gusto ella era una magnifica esposa, era divertida, alegre y le había dado todo aquello que María su ex le negó.

Por su parte Alice estaba confusa, la primera vez que vio a Bella fue en una visión, ambas se conocieron en clase de literatura y allí surgió el amor, pero por alguna razón Edward se interpuso en su camino, ella pensó que el cambio de opinión de Bella de elegir ciencias en lugar de humanidades les llevo al lugar en el que se encontraban, separadas la una de la otra y con parejas distintas, ella sabía que una pequeña decisión podría cambiar el curso del futuro, y al igual que una pequeña decisión las separo, otra podría unirlas aunque no sabía cómo ni cuándo podría suceder algo así….


	4. Chapter 4

**Quiero darles las gracias a la gente que sigue la historia y deciros que mientras haya una persona a la que le guste continuare con ella. Por si estáis interesados he escrito un pequeño capitulo Alice/Leah, es una pareja que me gusta y he estado pensando en escribir algo largo sobre ellas pero no estoy segura, si queréis la historia está a vuestra disposición. Stephanie Meyer es la creadora original de la saga crepúsculo, yo solo me encargo de hacer lo que la gente quiere, ósea ver a Alice y Bella jutas;). No olviden dejar sus revierws para poder continuar con la historia. M para más adelante. Besos!**

"Las aguas vuelven a su cauce"

Pasaron días en los que Bella no había hecho más que entrenar, ya estaba completamente preparada y controlaba su poder que le permitía crear un escudo que protegía a todo los suyos, el día de la batalla había llegado los Volturis y su ejército venían a por su hija y ella no lo iba a permitir.

Había llegado el momento de pelear, Jane lanzo su ataque contra Carlisle pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún efecto, el escudo de Bella los protegía, ante esto los Volturis sintieron miedo ya que los superaban en número y con el poder de Bella, estaban en una gran desventaja, tras darse cuenta de que habían sido mal informados decidieron ejecutar a Irina por su error, Irina era la mujer de Laurent uno de los nómadas que intento matar a bella cuando era humana que murió a manos de los lobos, pero Irina culpaba a Bella de ello.

Estos siguieron indiciosos por Renesmee ya que no sabían si podía ser un problema para la existencia secreta de los vampiros, y en ese momento y sin que nadie lo esperase apareció ella, Bella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ella la que se había marchado sin decir nada, la causante del dolor agudo que sintió en su corazón todo este tiempo, estaba allí – Alice...- escapó de los labios de Bella en forma susurro mientras mantenía los ojos bien abiertos.

Alice y Jasper habían regresado con un muchacho que al igual que Renesmee era mitad hombre mitad vampiro, su nombre era Nahuel era un mapuche de 150 años de edad que vivía en Sudamérica quien demostró que la existencia de su especie no era ningún problema, por lo que los Volturis decidieron marcharse.

Todos estaban muy contentos de que las cosas se hubiesen solucionado sin ningún problema, Emmett, Rosalie y Esme se acercaron a Alice y Jasper para hablar con ellos, no podían creer lo que está ocurriendo tenían tantas cosas que preguntarles, Carlisle se encargo de agradecerles a todos su ayuda, Edward miró a Bella quien salió corriendo hacia el bosque con un gran malestar visible en su rostro ante la mirada de Alice quien sintió el impulso de ir tras ella, pero tuvo que contenerse aun no era el momento, Bella necesitaba asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido.

La familia se dirigió a la residencia Cullen, ahí podrían hablar con más calma, Alice les explicó el porqué de su repentina salida y como habían encontrado a Nahuel, todos quedaron asombrados y entendieron perfectamente su comportamiento. Una vez que la charla se había amenizado y todos se habían calmado Alice decidió salir a cazar llevaba días sin alimentarse, justo desde que había encontrado a Nahuel, estaba tan contenta de haber regresado a su hogar con sus familia; mientras cazaba y dejaba fluir sus ideas llegó al llago donde encontró a Bella sentada en la hierba y sin pesarlo dos veces se acerco a ella muy lentamente, el viento venía desde la posición en la que se encontraba Bella por lo que no pudo detectarla y a unos escasos 3 metro dijo- Bells…¿como estas?

Bella estaba confusa y de sus labios escapo un -¿por qué?-

Alice trato de acercarse y hablar con ella, pero en ese momento Bella se levanto y le dijo -¿por qué te fuiste Alice? ¿Porque me abandonaste sin decirme nada?-

En ese momento Alice se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente, mientras le susurraba un – lo siento...no tuve otra opción-, Bella sintió el impulso de soltarse de ella y empujarla, pero en vez de hacer eso se agarro fuertemente a Alice la envolvió entre sus brazos y soltó un fuerte sollozo, entre las caricias de Alice lloro sin lagrimas, pero con sentimientos.

Alice trato de consolarla y explicarle el porqué de su salida, Bella no podía comprender muchas cosas pero estaba tan contenta de poder estar ahí con Alice abrazada a ella.

-Creí que jamás volvería a verte…-consiguió decir Bella entre sollozos.

Alice tomo su rostro entre sus manos frías y con una sonrisa que dejaba ver todos sus dientes perfectos dijo - vamos Bella, de verdad pensaste que te ibas a librar de mí tan fácilmente.

A lo que Bella con una pequeña sonrisa y mientras se soltaba de ella respondió –tienes razón con quien ibas a jugar a los disfraces si no…-

Alice le devolvió la sonrisa tomo sus manos entre las suyas y le dijo -te he echado mucho de menos- mientras plantando un beso en la mejilla de Bella la cual sintió como comenzó a arder aquella zona en la que Alice había posado sus labios y pensó que si pudiese ahora mismo estaría sonrojada de tal forma que parecería un semáforo en stop.

**Sé que el capítulo es corto, pero ten en cuenta que estoy subiendo una media de 2 al día.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lo primero de todo darle las gracias a ese fan anónimo (este capítulo te lo dedico) y decirte que las preguntas que tú te haces, son las misma que me hago yo, escribo los capítulos al día y no tengo nada claro sobre qué camino va a tomar la historia. Stephanie Meyer es la creadora original de la saga crepúsculo, yo solo me encargo de hacer que Bella y Alice reconozcan que entre ellas hay algo. No olviden dejar sus revierws para poder continuar con la historia. M para más adelante. Besos!**

"Vuelta a los viejos tiempos"

Bella llegó a casa donde Edward la estaba esperando con su hija entre sus brazo se acerco a ella y le dijo – eeiih ¿Dónde estabas?- intentando besar los labios de Bella mientras ella muy sutilmente esquivo el beso cogiendo a la niña y dijo –estaba en el bosque-

Él no puedo evitar preguntar – ¿sola?- mientras miraba extrañado a Bella.

-No- y antes de que volviese a preguntar dijo –estaba con Alice- en otro intento por volver a preguntar ella lo volvió a interrumpió y contesto – y si, hemos hablado y - él le dio una sonrisa sarcástica mientras Bella acompaño a Renesmee a su habitación, mientras subía las escaleras con una sonrisa entre sus labios pensó en lo predecible que se había convertido Edward con el tiempo, era un hombre muy bueno y muy gentil, pero también era cuadriculado, era fácil anteponerse a sus intenciones, todo lo contrario de Alice de quien nunca sabia por donde podía salir.

Edward subió a la habitación donde se encontraban su mujer y su hija, se apoyo en el marco de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos y mientras miraba como jugaban Bella y Renesmee en la alfombra observo que la sonrisa de su esposa había vuelto, Bella lo miró extrañada y dijo –¿qué?- el sonrió y negó con la cabeza antes de decir – Esme va a preparar una pequeña reunión esta noche para celebrar y agradecer a todos su ayuda- a lo que Bella contesto –Bien, entonces voy a preparar la ropa para todos- en ese momento Alice apareció y dijo – y yo voy a ayudarte- Bella sorprendida dijo – ¿qué haces aquí?, Alice la miro y contesto -he venido a ayudarte con la ropa, pero si quieres me voy-, Bella la miró– ni se te ocurra volver a desaparece- Alice hizo girar sus ojos mientras seguía la broma -lo vamos a hacer juntas- Edward le dedico una mirada asesina a su hermana de la cual Alice se percato y continuo- vamos a ir al centro comercial con Renesmee por una rato-

Las chicas se prepararon para su viaje al centro comercial y se montaron en el coche de Bella un maseratti quattroperte en negro metalizado de último modelo era un coche deportivo y elegante, Alice tenía la intención de conducirlo, pero Bella no se lo permitió –Hey ¿por qué no me dejas conducir?- dijo Alice, – no quiero que mi hija vomite en el coche- Alice puso los ojos en eso y dijo – solo espero que lleguemos a tiempo para la fiesta-

Al llegar al centro comercial Alice salió del coche y soltó- por fin…- Bella la miró y pensó- exagerada…- Alice sonrió saco a la niña del coche y dijo- vamos a comprarte un vestido bonito Nessie- a lo que la niña respondió con un gran -¡bien!-

Bella pensó -a quien ha salido esta chiquilla, a mí por supuesto no.-

Alice paso un buen rato eligiendo vestido para Nessie que al final se quedo con dos, uno blanco con pequeñas flores rosas y otro amarillo con un lazo blanco, en lo cual no pude evitar pensar en voz alta –¿para que dos vestidos Alice?, solo necesita uno- Alice se giro y dijo-¡Bells!, son dos vestidos preciosos que se puede poner en otro momento, además imagina que pasaría si se manchase uno de ellos, en ese caso ya tenemos el otro, y también…- Alice continuo argumentándome las razones de por qué comprar dos vestidos mientras yo me detuve a mirar en un escaparate, vi un colgante hermoso, era una piedra zafiro con forma de corazón sujeto por una cadena de oro blanco preciosa, en ese momento Alice se giro y dijo- ¡Bella! ¿me estas escuchando? ¿Se puede saber que miras?- Alice se acerco y dijo- oh, es precioso ¿quieres que entremos?- a lo que yo le respondí –no, Alice no tenemos tiempo tenemos muchas cosas que comprar aun-

Pero no me hizo ningún caso así que Alice me agarro de la mano y me obligo a entrar en la tienda, Alice se acerco al joyero y le dijo -buenos días buen hombre, estoy interesada en comprar la joya que está en el escaparate- yo le dije de forma sutil –Alice no...- a lo que ella respondió con un –cállate Bella- el hombre saco la joya y Alice me giño el ojo, y yo no pude evitar preguntar- ¿cuánto cuesta? Y el hombre contesto -50.000 dólares señora- ¡¿50.000 dólares?- Dije con los ojos abierto, Alice dijo ¡-si Bella 50.000 dólares!, por favor caballero me la podría preparar lo antes posible- a lo que él contesto -si señora, se lleva una joya estupenda es un réplica exacta a la que sale en la película de titánica, estoy segura de que en su cuello lucirá mejor que en el de la propia actriz- Alice sonrió y dijo- gracias, pero no es para mí, es para ella- el hombre asombrado dijo –oh, pues es el mejor regalo que le puede hacer a su esposa-mientras le dedicaba una mirada de complicidad, Alice no pudo evitar reírse, y yo rápidamente conteste -¡no estamos casadas!- El hombre un poco avergonzado dijo-vaya…, lo lamento es que como amabas llevan alianzas y se trata de una joya tan especial pensé…en fin no es algo que se le regale a cualquier persona- Alice con una mirada que no puede descifrar por su parte dijo –Así es.., Muchas gracias caballero- pago la joya y nos marchamos para continua con nuestras compras, pero no sin antes agradecerle Alice el regalo por lo que ella me dedico su sonrisa perfecta.

Llegamos a una tienda de diseño…como no, para comprar nuestros vestidos, Alice escogió los míos y yo los suyos, como no había probadores suficientes y andábamos escasas de tiempo Alice insistió en que nos probáramos los trajes en el mismo y mientras ella se iba desnudado yo trataba de centrarme en mis trajes, primero Alice se probó uno de color azul eléctrico palabra de honor que había elegido para ella, ella no parecía muy convencida así que se probó otro, mientras yo me probaba uno negro de tirantes que acababa por la rodilla, a mi me pareció demasiado…sexy, pero a Alice pareció encantarle así que decidí quedarme con ese, Alice decidió probarse ahora el vestido rojo con un cinturón negro que había elegido para ella, era un vestido muy sexy de tela en satén que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, era abierto por detrás, con un escote bastante grande y se acababa justo a la mitad del muslo, elegí este vestido sabiendo que jamás lo compraría, pero estaba segura de que se vería estupenda en el y yo sería la única en verla así, cuando Alice me pregunto qué me parecía, quede sin palabras, en ese momento mis pupilas se ensancharon, y Alice no dejaba de mirarme, así que trague saliva y dije – está…bien- Alice me miro y dijo- ¿tú crees?, ¿no te parece….demasiado?- a lo que yo respondí con la voz un poco ronca-no…- Alice me miró y dijo- mmokay..-

Salimos a de los probadores Alice pagó los vestido y antes de que pudiese darme cuanta estábamos en el coche de camino a casa.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Dato irrelevante: el vestido que lleva Alice es el que usa Beyoncé en el anuncio de su perfume "Heat, por si tenias curiosidad), solo deciros que espero que os guste el capítulo, ( y sí es corazón del mar veo que no se te escapa ni una…jajaja). **

**Stephanie Meyer es la creadora original de la saga crepúsculo, yo solo me encargo de buscarle una buena pareja a Bella. No olviden dejar sus revierws para poder continuar con la historia. M para más adelante. Besos!**

"¿Celebrando qué?"

Al llegar a casa de los Cullen pude comprobar el magnífico trabajo que Esme había hecho con los preparativos, sin duda alguna era una estupenda anfitriona, mientras salíamos del coche oí a Alice decir en mi dirección- espero que no hayamos llegado tarde - yo le dedique una sonrisa sarcástica, entramos a velocidad vampírica en la casa, pudimos comprobar que todos estaban ya preparados aunque los invitados aun no habían llegado.

Entramos en la habitación de Alice para cambiarnos, ella se encargo de vestir a Renesmee mientras yo tomaba una ducha y me relajaba. Al salir Alice ya había acabado con mi hija quien bajo corriendo al salón y mientras yo me peinaba, ella me tomo el relevo en la ducha, me sumergí en mis propios pensamientos a la vez que detectaba el profundo aroma de Alice en esta habitación, era un olor dulce una mezcla de vainilla y canela, sin duda alguna era abrumador y si hubiese podido me habría desmayado.

Segundos más Alice tardes salió del baño con nada más que una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cuerpo perfecto, con esos movimientos tan gráciles que la caracterizaban, era algo exquisito y digno de ver; no pude evitar preguntarme cuando mi subconsciente decidió que Alice era exquisita…sin lugar a duda algo no andaba bien en mí, pero Alice consiguió sacarme de mis pensamientos con un - ¿Qué tal me veo?-

No pude evitar pensar que esta mujer quería acabar conmigo, al ver a Alice envuelta en esos pequeños centímetros de tela recordé el poco control que tengo sobre mi instinto sexual y cuanto tiempo hacia que no lo satisfacía,-te ves…increíble- le dije, y sin ser consciente de ello me acerque a Alice muy lentamente sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima, creo que ella se dio cuenta de cómo mis ojos se comenzaban a oscurecer por que la oí hacer el sonido más sexy que había oído jamás, un ronroneo retumbo en el pecho de Alice haciéndola vibrar, justo cuando iba a posar mis manos sobre ella, la puerta se abrió revelando a una Rosalie que nos decía con voz exasperada –¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?, Os estamos esperando abajo, los invitados ya han llegado- Alice se apresuro a contestar –si ahora bajamos-, en ese momento Rosalie me miro y me dijo -¿aun no te has vestido Bella?...en fin acompáñame Alice-

Antes de salir Alice me dedico una mirada de preocupación, y al cerrarse la puerta expulse un suspiro de frustración y comencé a hacer lo que mejor sabia, discutir conmigo misma, - ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo?, ¿que ibas a hacer?, ¿con Alice?, ¿en su habitación?, ¿con toda la familia y los invitados abajo?- mientras me terminada de vestirme, pensaba en todo lo que hubiera ocurrido si Rosalie no nos hubiese interrumpido, y me preguntaba si Alice lo hubiese consentido, todo esto era demasiado enervante para mi, así que eche a un lado esos pensamientos y me dirigí a la fiesta que estaba teniendo lugar bajo mis pies.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras todos los ojos se posaron en mi, eche una mirada rápida a los invitados acompañada de una sonrisa tímida, estas situaciones me ponían nerviosa, desde que era humana odiaba tener que ser el centro de atención, prefería pasar desapercibida y ahora que soy una mujer vampiro eso era de las pocas cosas que no habían cambiado en mi.

Caminando por el salón de los Cullen me encontré con Jack que había decidido venir, estaba segura de que solo lo hizo por Nessie, aunque las relaciones entre vampiros y hombres lobos habían mejorado, era evidente que aun se sentían incómodos los unos con los otros.

Mi hija rápidamente se tiró a mis brazos y me dijo- ¡mami mami! Estas preciosa- yo no pude evitar sonreír ante la exaltante afirmación de mi hija, Jack por su parte me dedico una mirada que lo decía todo, sin duda alguna Alice había acertado de nuevo con el traje, en ese momento Edward se acercó y rápidamente posó sus ojos dorados en el collar que Alice me había regalado, y mi hija no pudo evitar decir- papá ¿te gusta el vestido de mamá? ¿a que es precioso?- a lo que Edward cogiéndola en sus brazos dijo – Claro que si hija, tu mamá es un mujer preciosa-, Nessie continuo preguntando- ¿y el collar que le ha regalado la tía Alice?¿ a que es precioso también?, sale en una película-, en ese momento Edward me miró y yo evite el contacto con sus ojos dirigiendo mi mirada hacia otro lado, intentando hacer caso omiso a las preguntas de mi hija, le pregunte a Edward por Esme, - esta fuera recibiendo a los últimos invitados- pude notar algo de seriedad en sus palabras, así que para evitar esta situación salí a acompañar a Esme en su labor como anfitriona.

Por el camino pude ver Alice y Jasper abrazados y hablando como una pareja feliz, en ese momento una ola de celos recorrió todo mi cuerpo, sentí como el fuego corría por mis venas por las que ya no fluía la sangre, cuando me di cuenta Jasper me miraba de forma confusa y puede leer sus labios mientras le preguntaba a Alice-¿ qué le pasa?- En ese momento decidí que sería mejor mantenerme lo más lejos posible de ellos, me decía a mi misma que la noche no había hecho más que empezar, y no sé cómo podía acabar...

POV Alice

Todos estaban muy felices por cómo se habían solucionado las cosas, todos menos yo, la situación que se había producido con Bella en mi habitación me tenía bastante desconcertada.

Mis constantes intentos por mirar hacia el futuro eran inútiles, con la presencia de Edward y de los lobos, era una misión imposible, decidí pasar la velada junto a mi esposo, el percibió mi estado de inquietud y rápidamente lo solucionó, él siempre me proporcionaba la tranquilidad y la serenidad que necesitaba para poder reaccionar como es debido, en ese momento Jasper me sujeto por las caderas y me pregunto -¿estás mejor?- , yo le dedique una sonrisa y asentí con la cabeza mientras me abrazaba a su cuerpo duro como el granito, no sé que hubiese sido de mi sin Jasper, él siempre me ha apoyado y ha estado ahí cuando más lo necesitaba, es el mejor amigo que podía haber soñado jamás, pero solo un amigo, mis sentimientos por Jasper hacía mucho tiempo que habían cambiado, desde que conocí a Bella nunca lo volví a mirar de la misma forma, y él se había dado cuenta, pero era demasiado bueno para preguntarme por algo así, él siempre esperaba a que yo le contase las cosas cuando estaba preparada y así seria.

En ese momento en el que estaba sumergida en mis pensamiento, Jasper me pregunto- ¿qué le pasa?-, yo volví la cabeza y vi a Bella dirigirse hacia la puerta, quise ir tras ella, pero por segunga vez consecutiva no era el momento adecuado, así que le hice un gesto de no sé y me quede junto a mi esposo, en ese momento sentí como dos ojos se posaban en mi, cuando me volví, vi a Edward mirándome con una cara muy seria, tenía bastante claro que la noche no había hecho más que empezar, y no sé cómo podía acabaría.


	7. Chapter 7

**Estoy teniendo problemillas para continuar con el siguiente capítulo, pero espero cumplir con los plazos que me estoy proponiendo ( 1 capítulo por día), así que tendre que esperar a que Calíope decida volver a visitarme, gracias por seguir la historia y disfrutad del capítulo. ****Stephanie Meyer es la creadora original de la saga crepúsculo, yo solo me encargo de que Alice y Bella sean felices y coman perdices. No sen tacaños con los revierws. M para más adelante. Besos!;)**

"Traspasando el límite"

La fiesta estaba llegando a su fin, y los invitados se iban despidiendo poco a poco; me mantuve toda la noche con los ojos puestos en Alice, era algo que no podía evitar, trataba de ser lo más discreta posible mientras que estaba con Rosalie y Emmett, fingiendo jugar con mi hija, ella por su parte no me miró ni tan siquiera una vez, parecía muy entretenida con lo que fuera que le estaba contando Jasper, ¿Qué podría estar diciéndole tan interesante y divertido?, Su sonrisa no desapareció en ningún momento de esos hermosos labios color escarlata, sin duda alguna entre ellos existía una gran conexión, digna de una pareja de almas gemelas, al tiempo que ese pensamiento cruzaba mi mente sentí como una punzada atravesase mi corazón muerto, yo no debería sentirme así, Alice estaba casada con Jasper, yo estaba casada con Edward y tenía una hija, algo como esto podría destruir nuestra familia, pero la simple idea de poder estar con Alice aunque solo fuese por un segundo…

-¿de qué te ríes Bella?- me pregunto Emmett de manera juguetona, en ese momento mis palabras se tropezaron y no pude soltar más que cosas sin sentido- no…nada…yo, solo estaba recordando…ya sabes…- , en ese momento Rosalie soltó una frase que me dejo bastante perpleja y asustada - ya sabes, la que se ríe sola es…porque de maldades se acuerda…- en ese momento no pude evitar pensar que Rosalie tal vez sospechaba algo, quizás nos había visto en la habitación de Alice…Entonces ella me miró a los ojos y me dijo- relájate Bella, solo estoy bromeando- le dedique una sonrisa fingida y decidí salir al balcón que se encontraba en la planta de arriba para tomar un poco de aire.

Mientras inhalaba una gran cantidad de aire innecesaria, vi a Edward acercase a mí, a la vez que me preguntaba – ¿lo estas pasando bien?- yo no pude evitar soltar una sonrisa sarcástica y decirle- sabes que no soy el alma de las fiestas…- él me sonrió y me dijo- lo sé…- mientras me abrazaba por detrás, decidí relajarme un poco y olvidarme de todo por un segundo, dejándome llevar por la sensación de sentirme arropada.

Edward siempre había sido muy protector conmigo, creí que se debía a mi condición de ser humano, pero ahora que era un vampiro las cosas no habían cambiado.

No sé cuando tiempo estuvimos así, pero cuando bajamos a la sala principal, todos los invitados se habían ido y estaban recogiendo, así que me dispuse a ayudarles mientras mandaba a Edward a casa para que acostase a la niña en su cama, la pequeña se había quedado dormida en el sofá.

Esme y yo nos encargamos de la cocina, Rosalie y Emmett de tirar las cosas a la basura y Jasper y Alice de limpiar el salón, todo esto a una velocidad de vampiro, pero a mí se me hizo eterno, bien porque ya me había acostumbrado, o porque desde la cocina podía seguir escuchando las risas y juegos de Jasper y Alice, me estaba poniendo enferma, Esme me pregunto – ¿Te encuentras bien cielo?-; con el tiempo Esme se había convertido en una madre para mi, siempre tan atenta y amable, era inútil preocuparla por algo que apenas podía explicar, así que intente darle mi mejor sonrisa y decirle- sí, estoy bien gracias, has hecho un estupendo trabajo con la fiesta- Esme me sonrió y dijo- Es genial que todo haya salido bien, supongo que este día a sido demasiado para ti y necesitas descansar un poco-, era estúpida esa afirmación ya que ambas sabíamos que los vampiros nunca se sentían cansados, pero supongo que se refería a algo más emocional que físico, así que no tuve más remedio que decirle que si y retirarme después de darle las buenas noches.

Mientras recogía mis cosas para marcharme Alice apareció por detrás y me pregunto -¿ya te vas?-, pero en lugar de decirle que si, obvie su pregunta y me marche sin tan siquiera mirarla a la cara.

Me encontraba bastante tensa y confusa; en primer lugar, estaba el encuentro con los Volturia y aunque todo hubiese salido bien me había generado un gran malestar a lo largo de todo este tiempo, en segundo lugar la extraña desaparición de Alice con su consiguiente vuelta algo que me había descolocado por completo, y por ultimo y no menos importante, la revelación de mis verdaderos sentimientos por ella contra los que estaba tratando de luchar, sin lugar a duda esto era demasiado para un vampiro al menos por ahora. De momento optare por mantenerme alejada de ella esto quizás me ayude a olvidarla, o quizás no…

Los días pasaron y mi contacto con Alice fue escaso o más bien nulo, intente que mis visitas a casa de los Cullen se redujeran al mínimo, tratando siempre de evitar el contacto con ella, y cuando lo teníamos no era más que para cruzar un par de palabras. Alice capto el mensaje rápido, después de mi comportamiento ante ella en la última fiesta y del caso omiso a sus invitaciones para ir al centro comercial o a cazar, no insistió más, todos se dieron cuenta de que nuestra relación se había distanciado, pero ninguno se atrevió por el momento a intervenir, decidieron esperar a ver que pasaría.

Aunque mi plan de mantenerme alejada de ella estaba funcionando a la perfección no puedo decir lo mismo de mis intentos por olvidarla; seguía pensando en ella y cada vez lo hacía más, tener que estar separada de la persona de una persona que quieres es la cosa más dolorosa y difícil del mundo, además la situación con Edward no ayudaba, estar separada de Alice no era sinónimo de querer estar junto a Edward, pero él no parecía entenderlo, nuestras discusiones se hicieron cada vez mas asiduas, el me echaba en cara mi comportamiento frío y distante, y yo le reprochaba sus constantes intentos por mantenárme controlada, llegaba a un punto en el que era asfixiante, y yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que salir a correr y cazar para deshacerme del estrés. ese dia mis pasos me llevaron mas haya de lo que tenía pensado, llegando a sobre pasar los límites que nos separaban de los lobos, así que decidí que tenía que desahogarme con alguien y quien mejor que Jack mi mejor amigo.

Él siempre había estado ahí para mi, incluso cuando decidí cambiar mi vida humana para convertirme en lo que el más odiaba, La esposa vampira de Edward Cullen, -gran idea Swan- pensé, creo que debería haberle hecho caso, sin duda alguna era ahora de pedirle consejo, ahora más que nunca necesitaba la ayuda de un verdadero amigo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Jack me encontrase en sus dominios, se encontraba patrullando con parte de la manada, y aunque antes era bien recibida aquí, no puedo decir lo mismo ahora.

-Hola Jack- le dije al Enorme lobo que se encontraba en el centro de la manada apoyando sus patas delanteras en un enorme tronco que yacía en el suelo -¿tienes un minuto?, necesito hablar contigo-

Jack me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, he conseguido acabar el capítulo, deciros que gracias por los comentarios, son muy alentadores y no solo hacen que continúe escribiendo, sino que me ayudan a hacerlo con más ganas, así que muchas gracias y espero que disfrutéis del capítulo. **

**Stephanie Meyer es la creadora original de la saga crepúsculo, yo solo me encargo de llevar a texto lo que no podemos llevar al cine...de momento. Si te gusta ya sabes- (revierws) - y si no también. M para más adelante. Besos!:p**

"¿Qué está pasando?"

Cuando llegamos a la residencia Black, Jack entro por la ventana de su habitación y segundos más tarde, ya en su forma humana, abrió la puerta principal invitándome a entrar, ya dentro de la casa, no metimos en una habitación pequeña, mis ojos recorrieron rápidamente toda la sala, tenía colores muy vivos y varias cosas hechas de forma artesanal que representaban la cultura de los Quileuntes.

Jack no se hizo esperar y me preguntó - ¿Qué ocurre Bella? ¿Se trata de Nessie?-. eche la mirada a un lado y le dije – no, no se trata de Nessie…se trata de mi…- un suspiro escapó de mis labios, pensé que tal vez no había sido buena idea venir, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien, así que comencé a explicarle a Jacob mi situación ya que parecía bastante confuso, - Jack, ha ocurrido algo…y no sé muy bien como…la situación con Edward es complicada…y no se…creo que…- mientras otro suspiro de desesperación salía de mi boca Jack me agarro de las manos, podía sentir como el calor irradiaba de él mientras me decía- ¿qué ocurre Bella?, puedes decírmelo, sabes que soy tu amigo- en ese momento me arme de valor, lo mire a los ojos y le dije- Ya no estoy enamorada de Edward-.

Tras unos segundos de silencio incomodo Jack me pregunto- pero ¿cómo?, ¿qué ha pasado?-, me puse de pie y comencé a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras le explicaba mi situación- desde que me transforme en vampiro mi relación con Edward ha cambiado, ya no siento esa fascinación que solía sentir por él, además después de la marcha y el regreso de Alice…las cosas han cambiado-, en ese momento Jack me dijo- ok, pero ¿Por qué?, ¿qué tiene que ver Alice en todo esto?-. No sé si era el momento de hablarle de mis sentimientos por ella, ya era bastante noticia decirle que el hombre por el que le rechacé ya no era el amor de mi vida, sino que lo era su hermana, mientras mantenía esta conversación conmigo misma, Jack me preguntó – ¿Hay alguien más Bella?-, en ese momento mis ojos se abrieron y con cara de culpable solté un –no...-, Jack me miró y dijo- ok, hay alguien más, ¿me vas a decir quién es?-, viendo mi incapacidad para mentir, decidí quedarme callada y no decir nada.

Él no insistió, y opto por decirme- Esta bien Bella, me alegra que hayas contado conmigo para sincerarte, pero no sé qué decirte, es una situación compleja, supongo que no has hablado con "esa persona" sobre tus sentimientos-.

-No...- no puedo hacerlo pensé.

-mmm…pues es una situación complicada, pero yo te recomendaría que fueses lo más sincera posible, intenta hablar con Edward y asegurarte si esa persona siente lo mismo que tú; la verdad no me gustaría estar en tu lugar- dijo muy sinceramente.

Pasé un rato más con Jacob antes de marcharme, estuvimos hablando de cosas sin sentido, de cosas del pasado, etcétera. Perdí la noción del tiempo y cuando me di cuenta ya se había hecho de noche, era hora de volver a casa tenía ganas de ver a mi hija. Antes de marcharme Jack me dio un regalo para Renesmee era un "atrapasueños" muy similar al que me regaló hace un par de años, por lo visto mi hija había tenido pesadillas los últimos días y yo no sabía nada, mis problemas personales estaban afectando a mis labores como madre y era algo que no iba permitir, así que le di las gracias a Jack y me despedí de él mientras me deseaba mucha suerte, y la iba a necesitar.

POV Edward

Bella llevaba todo el día desaparecida, después de la discusión de esta mañana no he sabido nada de ella, y no sé donde o con quien pueda estar, últimamente está muy extraña, siento que me evita, solo quiere pasar tiempo sola y lo que es peor, mantiene su mente bloqueada, impidiéndome leer sus pensamientos, ¿que es lo que trata de ocultarme?, si tan solo pudiese ver que o quien ocupa todos pensamientos.

Me mantuve todo el día en nuestra casa esperando a Bella que no daba señales por ningún lado, trate de rastrear su olor, pero se perdía mas allá de nuestras fronteras, estaba fuera mi alcance y no podía hacer nada más que esperar, seguramente habría ido a ver Jacob, ¿con alguna finalidad?, ¿que tenía que decirle a él que no pudiese decirme a mí?, ella era mi esposa, era mi mujer, ella era mía; a medida que pasaba el tiempo mi paciencia se estaba agotando y Bella seguía sin aparecer, así que le pedí a Esme que se quedara en casa con la niña mientras yo salía a cazar, con suerte tal vez la encontraría, además necesitaba calmarme, no quería tener otra discusión con Bella; yo la quería, solo quería que fuésemos felices, cuando me case con ella jamás pensé que acabaríamos así, separados o discutiendo todo el día, esta situación se estaba volviendo insostenible, Bella había cambiado, sabía que después de transformarla cambiaria…pero jamás pensé que lo haría tanto, su cuerpo se había hecho más esbelto y más marcado, la piscina de chocolate de sus ojos se había transformado en una de oro fundido, su mirada ya no reflejaba la inocencia y la fragilidad, ahora era una mirada osada, atrevida, y en ocasiones huidiza y dispersa, el aroma que tanto me había hecho enloquecer se había convertido en un olor menos atrayente, pero yo sabía que en el fondo seguía siendo mi Bella y así sería para toda la eternidad.

Después de un par de horas decidí volver a casa, subí a la habitación de mi hija y en lugar de verla junto a Esme, la vi a ella, ya había regresado: pude detectar un objeto nuevo en la habitación colgando de la cabecera de la cama, era un "atrapasueños" y apestaba a lobo, era evidente que había estado con él. Bella se puso de pie y salió de la habitación sin decirme nada, en dirección a nuestro dormitorio, yo la seguí y le dije-¡¿ se puede saber dónde has estado todos él día?- ella me miró y no dijo nada- ¡CONTESTAME!- un gruñido se escapo de tras de mis palabras, Bella me miró y pude comprobar como trataba de contenerse mientras me decía –Baja la voz Edward, la niña está durmiendo-, esa afirmación tan evidente solo me hizo cabrear más mientras otro rugido escapaba de mi boca, en ese momento Bella trató de salir de la habitación, pero yo no se iba a permitir, así que la agarre por el brazo, mala idea por mi parte. De repente Bella se giró y me lanzó contra la pared mientras gruñía, yo me puse rápidamente de pie con intención de lanzar mi ataque sobre ella, cuando una pequeña figura se interpuso en mi camino y me dijo- ¡Edward basta! ¡¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?-, -¡ESTO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO ALICE! ASÍ QUE MARCHATE!-, Alice me miró de forma desafiante y me dijo -¡no pienso dejar que le pongas la mano encima a Bella!- En ese momento iba a lanzar mi ataque contra Alice, cuando oí el llanto de mi hija, ella corrió hacia Bella llorando mientras decía –mami mami, dile a papá que pare, no quiero que le haga daño a la tía Alice-, esas palabras me dieron un vuelco al corazón, haciendo que me detuviese, Alice se giró hacia mi esposa y le dijo- Nessie y tu os venís conmigo-.

-¡No pienso dejar que te lleves a mi hija y a mi esposa!- le dije a Alice tratando de controlar mi rabia.

- y yo no pienso dejarlas contigo en ese estado, si quieres mañana cuando te hayas calmado podrás verlas-, esa palabras solo me hicieron enfurecer más y sin poder controlarme le dije -¿Y QUIEN ERES TÚ PARA DECIDIR SI PUEDO O NO PUEDO VE A MI FAMILIA? ZORRA!- en ese momento Bella trato de abalizarse sobre mí, pero Alice la detuvo, sujetándola con todas sus fuerzas. Recogió un par de objetos y salió de la casa con mi hija y mi mujer, pude escuchar a Nessie preguntar – mamá ¿ a dónde nos lleva la tía Alice?, ¿Y porqué papá esta tan enojado?, ¿Hemos hecho algo malo?- Bella no solo pudo decir- no cariño, no hemos hecho nada malo-.

En el cielo se empezaron a formar nubes y el ambiente se cargo de humedad, esa noche la lluvia ahogaría el silencio de lo ocurrido. Al llegar a casa de los Cullen Bella subió a la habitación de invitados para acostar a Nessie, se quedo toda la noche en la habitación viendo como la lluvia chocaba contra la ventana mientras pensando en lo que había ocurrido, y presagiaba lo que aun estaba por venir…

**Capítulo difícil, pero ahí está espero que os haya gustado.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ya ha llegado el capítulo numero 9, poco a poco va tomando forma la historia. Espero q disfrutéis del capítulo y gracias x los comentarios.**

**Stephanie Meyer es la creadora original de la saga crepúsculo, yo solo me encargo de que Edward nos deje tranquilas. Si te gusta ya sabes reviews, M para más adelante. Besos**

"¿Es tiempo de pensar…o actuar?"

POV Alice

Mis intentos por mirar hacia el futuro eran inútiles, todos estaban tan confusos, pero Bella era la que más preocupada me tenía, llevábamos varios días sin hablarme y me evitaba poniendo escusas patéticas, esto de estar alejada de ella estaba acabando conmigo, pero era su decisión y yo la iba a respetar.

Tras la discusión con Edward se encerró en la habitación con Renesmee, donde permaneció toda la noche, que se hizo eterna. La tensión y las dudas se hicieron cargo de la casa, no sabíamos exactamente qué había pasado, Esme y Carlisle no podían creer que Edward hubiese intentado agredir a Bella, pero yo estuve allí y lo vi con mis propios ojos, pude comprobar cómo ese mal nacido le gritó y trató de pegarla, yo no podía permitir que algo así ocurriese, Bella había hecho tanto por él y por todos nosotros desde que era humana, sin lugar a duda era un ser extraordinario y yo jamás permitiría que nadie le hiciese daño, ella ante todo era mi amiga y haría cualquier cosa por que fuese feliz, aunque eso significase alejarme de ella; La angustia por este pensamiento se volvió a aferrar en mí, haciendo que mis miedos volvieran a resurgir, tome una respiración profunda tratando de calmar mis nervios, a la vez que cogía una de mis revistas para echarle un vistazo y mantenerme ocupada, Jasper había salido para hablar con Edward e intentar hacer que se calmase, yo por mi parte no podía hacer más que esperar…

A la mañana siguiente Bella salió de la habitación junto a Nessie, y mientras la pequeña desayunaba, no pude evitar acercarme a ella y decirle - ¿qué tal estas..?-, Bella se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos, ya que se sorprendió ante la pregunta, y dijo- oh, estoy bien gracias…- -gracias por lo de anoche Alice, pero no deberías de haberte molestado…-, mientras me arriesgaba acercándome unos pasos más hacia bella le dije- escuche los gritos y…necesitaba saber que estabas bien…-, Bella agacho la cabeza, y en un intento por volver a unir nuestras miradas roce su mejilla con la punta de mis fino y delgados dedos, volviendo a ponerme en su punto de visión, cuando volví a recuperar el contacto con sus ojos, puede reflejados la tristeza y la angustia, se veía tan vulnerable, solo quería abrazarla y decirle que estaba ahí para ella como tantas otras veces, pero simplemente no puede…; En ese momento apareció Rosalie quien con un carraspeo nos trajo de vuelta al mundo real mientras decía- ¿interrumpo algo?, Bella se apartó de mí y se dirigió a Rosalie ofreciéndole una sonrisa mientras le decía - hey, claro que no, pasa-.

Rosalie se acercó a ella y le dijo- ¿qué tal te encuentras?-.

-mejor gracias- dijo Bella ofreciéndole una sonrisa fingida.

- No puedo creer que Edward se haya atrevido a tratarte así, en cuanto entre por esa puerta me va a oír- dijo Rosalie con notable seriedad en sus palabras.

-Rose, no es necesario, no te molestes, esto es algo que tenemos que solucionar entre nosotros-.

Decidí salir de la habitación dejando a las chicas con su conversación, yo ya había jugado mis cartas, ahora le tocaba a Bella, si quería iniciar un acercamiento entre nosotras ella debería dar el siguiente paso.

Estaba hecha un lio y no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro, estaba llegando a un punto en el que sabía que tarde o temprano iba a explotar.

En ese momento Edward apareció por la puerta mientras yo terminada de recoger las cosas de la habitación, Nessie estaba con Rosalie y Emmett que habían decidido llevarla a pasear para que se olvidase de todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Bella ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento por favor?-, yo asentí con la cabeza y Edward entró en la habitación mientras decía- siento mucho lo que pasó anoche…estoy avergonzado por haberte hablado así, necesito que me perdones Bella..Yo te quiero- -últimamente hemos estado muy distanciados, siento que algo esta cambiando entre nosotros y no quiero perderte-.

Ver a Edward en esta situación me hacia sentirme culpable, todo lo que había ocurrido era culpa mía el jamás se hubiese comportado así si yo me hubiese comportado como una verdadera esposa…pero no podía hacer nada, había intentado dejar de pensar en Alice dejar de verla, pero era algo imposible, yo estaba enamorada de ella y nada de lo que pudiese hacer iba a cambiar lo que siento, pero Edward no se merecía esto, el necesitaba saber la verdad, ¿pero cómo?, ¿ cómo decirle que ya no lo amo?,¿ cómo decirle que estoy enamorada de Alice?. Este no era el mejor momento, así que opté por decirle – esta bien Edward olvidemos lo que ha pasado-, Él me miró un poco asombrado y me dijo – entonces…¿ya esta? ¿ vais a volver a casa tu y Nessie?-

-si Edward…vamos a volver a casa-

**Puede resultar un capítulo un poco flojo…pero es necesario, gracias por seguir la historia, besos!;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Otro capítulo más a, espero que lo disfrutéis y me digáis que os parece. Capítulos más largos significarian más días para escribir. Muchisimas gracias por los reviews.**

**Stephanie Meyer es la creadora original de la saga crepúsculo, yo solo me encargo de haceros sufrir antes de que Bella y Alice acaben juntas. No olviden dejar sus reviews, M para más adelante. Besotes!**

" Tomando una decisión"

Edward y yo esperamos a que Rosalie y Emmett regresaran con nuestra hija, él no se despego de mi en ningún momento, Alice por su parte permaneció en su habitación desde nuestra última conversación esta mañana, le dije a Edward que debía disculparse con ella por como la había tratado la noche anterior y él a regañadientes acepto pedirle perdón, así que subió al cuarto de Alice y toco la puerta- ¿se puede?-, - adelante- dijo Alice sin muchas ganas.

– He venido a disculparme por lo ocurrido la noche anterior-, Alice no parecía muy interesada en lo que Edward quería decirle ya que continuo en su escritorio ordenando sus bocetos, a la vez que le decía –no es a mí a quien le tienes que pedir disculpas, ¿has hablado ya con Bella?-, -Así es, hemos solucionado ya las cosas- dijo Edward a la vez que dejaba entre ver una sonrisa, Alice por su parte se puso más seria de lo normal mientras le decía a Edward- me alegro-

Edward se dispuso a salir por la puerta, pero antes de marcharse se giró y dijo- ¿se puede saber qué te pasa Alice? Ultímame estas muy extraña, ¿acaso no estás contenta de que Bella y yo hayamos solucionado las cosas?-

- lo que pase entre tu esposa y tu no es asunto mío- dijo Alice mientras lo miraba y hacía hincapié en la palabra "esposa".

Edward quedó sorprendido por las palabras y la entonación que había usado su hermana y con el entrecejo fruncido trato de contestarle a su hermana, pero no supo que decir, así que salió por la puerta y se dirigió al piso de abajo donde Bella lo estaba esperando junto a su hija.

Rosalie y Emmett estaba también allí, Rose lo miró de forma agresiva y salió de la habitación dejando evidencia de su hostilidad hacía Edward, sin lugar a duda jamás había sido santo de su devoción , Emmett por su parte permaneció callado por primera vez en su vida, todos lo hicimos a excepción de mi hija quien rápidamente dijo- papá ¿ya no estás enojado?-, Edward la cogió en brazos y con una sonrisa dijo –no cariño, mamá y yo ya hemos hablado y lo hemos arreglado todo-, en ese momento Edward me miro con una sonrisa en sus labios y yo trate de devolvérsela, - papa¿ y ya no estás enojado con la tía Alice?-

Edward se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos antes de decir- no cielo papa no está enojado con la tía Alice…-

-¿y porque te enojaste tanto anoche con ella?, ¿es que ha hecho algo malo?- volvió a preguntar mi hija.

- no cielo, no ha hecho nada malo…- dijo Edward más serio que antes, -¿y por qué te has enojado tanto?- continuo Nessie, en ese momento decidí coger a mi hija en brazos y decirle – cielo vamos a volver a casa y me cuentas todo lo que has hecho con la tía Rose y el tío Emmett-, Edward respiró hondo y nos siguió a casa.

Ya en casa, me encargue de duchar a mi hija, darle de cenar y acostarla, se veía tan tranquila…quien diría que es todo un terremoto.

Salí de la habitación y decidí ir a tomar un baño para relajarme, abrí el grifo y me quite la camiseta, en ese momento Edward apareció y me abrazo por detrás, mientras me decía – no sabes cuánto me alegra haber solucionado las cosas, te he echado tanto de menos-.

Edward se puso frente a mí y me besó suavemente al principio, sus labios eran fríos y duros como la piedra. Su beso se fue haciendo cada vez más intenso, sus manos comenzaron a vagar por mi torso desnudo mientras sus labios se dirigieron a mi cuello, hacia tanto tiempo desde nuestra última relación, trate de relajarme y dejarme llevar por la situación. Edward cargo conmigo y me apoyo contra el lavamanos, continuó besandome por el cuello hasta llegar la zona de la tráquea, a la vez que sus caricias se hacían más ásperas, cerré los ojos y dejé llevar por la situación, en ese momento mi mente comenzó a disipar una imagen, la imagen de Alice, trate de evitar pensar en ella, pero era inútil, cada vez que cerraba los ojos la veía, intenté centrarme en Edward, pero me resulto imposible, así que no me quedó más remedio que decirle- lo siento Edward…no puedo hacerlo-, él me miró, tenía los ojos oscuros y la incertidumbre en su rostro, y dijo -¿ por qué? ¿Qué pasa?-, yo no sabía bien que decirle, no podía decirle que estaba pensando en Alice mientras me lo montaba con él en el baño, así que le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió – lo siento…yo... no puedo…necesito tiempo…después de lo de ayer…necesito relajarme y pensar…será mejor que salgas-, Edward no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, así que salió de la habitación y dio un portazo.

Me metí en la bañera y trate de relajarme, podía sentir el agua caliente en mi piel fría, me sentía tan mal por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, tan culpable, no sabía qué hacer, Alice se había apoderado no solo de mis sentimientos, si no también de todos mis pensamientos, por más que trataba de concentrarme en otras cosas era imposible, tenía que hablar con ella, era él momento de poner las caratas sobre la mesa.

POV Alice

No podía creer lo que acababa de ver, la imagen de Edward y Bella en el baño…,inmediatamente los celos se apoderaron de mi, era incapaz de pensar racionalmente, Edward y Bella juntos… un gruñido animal escapo de mi pecho, y solo tenía una cosa en mente, correr hacia su casa y arrancarle la cabeza, él estaba besando y tocando Bella, comencé a dar vueltas por la habitación tratando de controlarme, ¿dónde estaba Jasper?, en ese momento lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Salté por la ventana de mi habitación y me dirigí al bosque para tratar de relajarme, corrí todo lo rápido que pude hasta encontrar una manada de ciervos, me abalancé sobre ellos y de un solo ataque acabe con dos, rompí sus cuellos con toda mi fuerza y absorbí hasta la última gota de sangre de sus cuerpos.

2 horas más tardes con 3 cadáveres de ciervos, 1 oso y 2 leones de montaña, mi furia no se había aplacado, decidí volver a casa, subí a mi habitación y me salté sobre mi esposo que ya había llegado.

- Alice… ¿ qué estás haciendo?- me preguntó Jasper sorprendido, lo mandé callar,y lo bese con toda la rabia y la furia que sentía, arranqué su camisa, lo empuje contra la cama haciéndolo caer sobre el colchón y me abalancé sobre él, que no tuvo más remedio que dejarse llevar.

3 horas más tarde Jasper permaneció tumbado mientras me abrazaba, la rabia y la furia había desaparecido y en su lugar se instalo la tristeza, mi esposo trato de hacerme sentir mejor pero fue inútil, me puse de pie y entre en el baño para tomar una ducha, él permaneció en silencio, analizando todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lo primero de todo daros las gracias por los comentarios me emociono muchísimos cada vez que los leeos (ese pucherito casi me hizo subir otro capítulo ese mismos día jajaja, a las adictas decirles que tendrán su dosis diarias y los que les gusta el drama decirles que también lo tendrán) ;), así que espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo.**

**Stephanie Meyer es la creadora original de la saga crepúsculo, yo solo me encargo de que todas las fans de la pareja Alice/ Bella queden satisfechas. No olviden dejar sus reviews, M para más adelante. Besotes!**

"Sin vuelta atrás"

Con la salida de los primeros rayos de sol decidí dirigirme a la casa de los Cullen para hablar con Alice, Edward aún estaba molesto por lo ocurrido anoche, por lo que permaneció encerrado en su estudio, Nessie aun estaba dormida y no despertaría hasta dentro de 2 horas más, por lo que decidí salir lo antes posible, sentía como los nervios se posaban en la boca de mi estomago, lo que iba a decirle a Alice requería de muchísimo valor que espero no me abandone en ese momento.

Una vez allí la casa parecía estar vacía, así que me dirigí al salón, ahí encontré a Emmett jugando a los video juegos, y le pregunte – Hey Emmett ¿qué tal?, ¿has visto a Alice?- y el entre risas me dijo – Hola Bella, No la he visto, pero seguramente está en su habitación…reponiéndose de la noche anterior…-

- ¿Cómo...?- y antes de que pudiese terminar de preguntar, Alice apareció al final de las escaleras, su cara era un cruce entre la indignación y la culpabilidad, ambas permanecimos en silencio, excepto Emmett que entre risas dijo – Hey Alice ¿qué tal estas?...ya veo que anoche Jasper y tu lo pasasteis realmente bien…Hacía tiempo que no os escuchaba…-, en ese momento todo cobró sentido y sentí que iba a estallar...La idea de Jasper y Alice juntos...me hizo sentir tan furiosa, que me di la vuelta y me fui por donde había venido.

Emmett pregunto -¿qué ha pasado? ¿He dicho algo malo?-

Me sentí como una estúpida, yo iba a sincerarme con Alice, a decirle lo que sentía por ella y…-¡Arggg!- la ira se apoderó de mí, Alice corrió detrás mía mientras me gritaba -¡Bella Espera!, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?-, Alice me cogió del brazo y me puso frente a ella, -¿qué ocurre Bella?-.

-¡Nada!- le dije tratando de contenerme y parecer lo más natural que posible…pero no funciono.

- ¿no querías decirme nada?-

-No ya no...veo que estas muy ocupada, ¿por qué no vuelves a casa con tu "esposo"?- los celos se hicieron evidentes en esa última frase.

- ¡Se puede saber qué coño te pasa Bella! ¿Por qué me hablar así?- dijo Alice mientras elevaba el tono de su voz, jamás abría imaginado que una palabra como esa saliesen de los labios de Alice, ella era tan Educada siempre…

Un suspiro de frustración escapo de mis labios y trate de marcharme, pero ella me lo impido y me dijo –no pienso dejar que te marches así, tienes muchas cosas que explicarme, ¿se puede saber qué te he hecho yo para que me trates así?, pasas de mi, siempre que estamos en la misma habitación haces como que no estoy, me evitas en todo momento y ahora esto… ¿Qué pasa Bella?, ¿tanto te molesta mi presencia?-

No sabía que decir, yo tenía la intención de decirle a Alice lo que sentía pero…después de lo que le había oído decir a Emmett sentí que el mundo se me venía encima.

-Bella por favor dime algo- escuche decir a Alice, ella significaba tanto para mi…

-Alice…yo quería decirte algo...pero…-.

-¿pero qué Bella?- me dijo Alice con voz suave.

-no quiero perderte…-, Alice me dio la mirada más tierna y dulce que jamás podría haber imaginado y me dijo- tu jamás me vas a perder…eres tan importante para mi…-

En ese momento ya no pude más, tenía que decírselo, tenía que decirle a Alice lo que sentía, así que la mire a los ojos y le dije – Alice yo…yo..., Alice te quiero-

-Bella yo también te quiero, pero ¿qué es...?- le di una mirada confusa a Alice, ella no pareció entenderme hasta que me miro y dijo- oh...- permanecimos calladas durante 20 segundos que se me hicieron eternos.

- ¿Alice no tienes nada mas…?- y en ese momento Alice hizo algo quo no podía ni creer, ella me beso, Alice me besó, Alice Cullen me estaba besando y yo sentí que iba a morir, fue un casto beso en los labios que no duró más de 8 segundo, pero fue el beso más tierno y dulce que me habían dado jamás, superaba con creces cualquier beso con Edward, sus labios también eran fríos pero tenían una suavidad y una dulzura que no podía explicar; Abrí los ojos y Alice me miró no supe que decir aun estaba en shock por lo que acaba de ocurrir y a ella no se le ocurrió otra cosa que volver a besarme, esta vez mas apasionadamente, pude sentir como sus labios se fundían con los míos, su lengua rozo mi labio inferior pidiendo la entrada a mi boca y yo no sé la iba a negar, el beso de Alice me hizo estallar en éxtasis, nunca había sentido nada igual, estaba a punto de desmallarme, ¿los vampiros pueden desmallarse?, No creo que jamás allá ocurrido una cosa así, pero sin lugar a duda el beso de Alice estaba a punto de conseguirlo, antes de que ella dejase de besarme y sin apartarse de mi boca me dijo- Bella…no sabes cuánto tiempo llevo deseando hacer esto...-, esas palabras me hicieron enloquecer no podía creer que Alice me estuviese diciendo algo así, intente volver a juntar sus labios con los míos, pero Alice me detuvo, de repente su mirada se centro en un punto sin interés, estaba teniendo una visión, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que saliese de ella y me dijese – Edward viene para acá, será mejor que vuelvas a casa-.

- ¿y tú?- le dije un poco preocupada.

- yo iré a cazar, necesito mantenerme alejada de él, no quiero que vea lo que acaba de ocurrir-, la mire unos segundos antes de salir corriendo, ella me agarro de la cintura y me dijo- yo también te quiero Bella…ahora vete.- y con una sonrisa en los labios salí corriendo en dirección a mi casa.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegase, Edward estaba a punto de salir cuando nos encontramos en el porche, el me miró y me dijo con una voz seria- ¿Dónde has estado?-

-Emm…fui a ver a Rose- le mentí.

-así que a Rose…. ¿para qué?- me pregunto él.

- mmm…quería saber si ella tiene el peluche de Nessie…es que anoche lo estuvo buscando y no lo encontró…- sin lugar a duda la escusa era patética,-oh ¿lo tiene ella?-, pero parece que ha funcionado…

- no…es que no estaba, ha salido con Esme-

-ok…voy a ir a ver a Carlisle, pásate luego con Renesmee por la casa, Esme quería hablarnos de algunas cosas.

Un día con toda la familia...Cualquier cosa podría ocurrir...


	12. Chapter 12

**De nuevo gracias por los comentarios, siempre los tomo en consideración. Me encantaría seguir escribiendo cosas de esta pareja, pero dentro de poco estaré muy pero que muy ocupada y solo podré escribir los fines de semanas, de todos modos procurare tener esta historia terminada para cuando eso ocurra, de momento disfrutad de este capítulo.**

**Stephanie Meyer es la creadora original de la saga crepúsculo yo solo me encargo de reflejar en Bella los que nos gustaría hacer con Alice, No olviden dejar sus reviews, M para más adelante. Besotes!**

"Preparativos, miedos y conflicto"

POV Alice

Una sonrisa se poso en mis labios mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir, Bella me había dicho que me amaba, ¿desde cuándo? ¿Cómo no lo había visto venir antes?, ahora entiendo su comportamiento extraño, pero aunque Bella estuviese enamorada de mi aun teníamos dos obstáculos…por un lado estaba Jasper, tenía que contarle lo que había pasado, tenía que serle sincera, no sería fácil para él, pero sé que al final acabaría entendiéndolo, él siempre había sido muy comprensivo conmigo; y por otro lado y no menos importante estaba Edward, él sí que no nos lo pondría nada fácil, no necesitaba mirar hacia el futuro para saber que Edward se volvería loco cuando se enterase.

De repente una visión golpeo mi mente, la familia se reuniría esta noche, Bella y Edward estarían allí con Nessie, mmm…seria una situación violenta, solo espero que todo vaya bien.

Decidí volver a casa para prepararme, Bella estaría allí y aunque tendríamos que disimular y fingir, eso no era motivo suficiente para no arreglarme como es debido; Estaba tan nerviosa por volver a verla, tal y como dicen los humanos sentía como si tuviese mariposas en el estomago.

Estaba en casa preparándome para ir a ver a la familia y no encontraba nada que poner, en estos momentos siempre cuento con la ayuda de Alice, pero en esta ocasión no iba a poder ser, quería estar lo más guapa posible para ella, pero sin que se note. Después de dar vueltas y vueltas, y cinco combinaciones de modelitos después, decidí ponerme unos jeans ajustado, y una camisa celeste, los accesorios adecuados, unos zapatos de tacón monos, y ya estaba preparada para ir a ver a "la familia".

Cuando llegue a la mansión Callen, Edward ya estaba ahí con los muchachos que se encontraban como siempre jugando a los video juegos, Rose y Esme estaban en la cocina, Carlisle en su despacho, pero ¿y ella?, la busque con la mirada antes de verla bajar las escaleras con la alegría que la caracterizaba, estaba preciosa, era como ver un ángel bajar las escaleras a cámara lenta, ella me miró y me dedico una sonrisa que hizo que me derritiese, se acerco a mí y me dijo –Hola Bella- mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, podía sentir como la energía irradia de entre nosotras en ese momento, y cuando se aparto un frío envolvió mi cuerpo, Edward nos miró de manera expectante, y yo le dije- Vamos a la cocina, Esme y Rose están ahí, Nessie tu quédate con papá y los titos-, mi hija estaba encantada ya que se sentó rápidamente al lado de Emmett, que sentía devoción por su sobrina.

Ya en la cocina y después de los saludos correspondientes, tomamos asiento, Alice se sentó a mi lado y me agarró de la mano, si fuese humana estoy segura de que mis latidos del corazón estarían tan acelerados que podrán escucharse en todo Forks; Alice siempre había sido la más cariñosa de todos, pero ahora, ahora esas muestras de cariño tenían otro significado, Rose nos miró de arriba abajo, y yo trate de soltarme disimuladamente, Alice pareció sentirse herida, así que aproveche por debajo de la mesa y decidí posar mi mano sobre su pierna, ella se puso tensa y sus ojos se ensancharon, por lo que no puede evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, ganándome la mirada de las ahí presente, Alice me dedico una mirada desafiante, me hubiese encantado seguir su juego, pero era demasiado peligroso.

Mientras estábamos allí, Esme quiso empezar con los preparativos para el cumpleaños de Nessie, quien no tenía más de un año pero aparentaba tener 6, su crecimiento acelerado, se debía a su condición de híbrido y este sería su primer cumpleaños; Decidimos hacerlo en allí, hicimos una lista de invitados, y nos repartimos las tareas, teníamos pensado que fuese una fiesta sorpresa, aunque con lo curiosa que es Nessie y lo bocazas que es Emmett, no sabríamos si podría resultar, lo más conveniente sería no decirle nada a Emmett, solo por precaución, esta última idea fue cosa de Rosalie, ella mejor que nadie conocía a su esposo, así que aun que nos pareció cruel, también era lo más conveniente. Finalizada la conversación decidimos ir al salón.

Yo me senté junto a Edward, y Alice junto a Jasper, las miradas entre nosotras no cejaron, tratamos de disimular lo máximo posible, pero podía sentir en todo momento lo como me miraba, como si quisiese decirme algo, esa forma de mirar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, cada acción, era como mantener una conversación en silencio, siempre tratando de contener mis sentimiento y sus pensamientos.

Yo ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba estar más cerca de ella. Edward salió de la habitación rumbo al despacho de Carlisle, y yo sentí que era el momento, pero me atrevía, en ese instante vi que Alice estaba teniendo una visión, cuando salió de ella me dijo- Bella me acompañas un momento, quiero enseñarte algo-, yo no sabía de que podría tratarse, y un poco indecisa le dije- mmm…sí, claro…-.

Alice me guio camino a la planta de arriba, y mientras subíamos las escaleras no pude evitar echar un vistazo a toda su anatomía, tenía una forma de caminar que hipnotizaba, trate de tranquilizarme, toda la familia estaba en casa y entre ellos se encontraban un lector de mentes y un empático, no era momento para dejarse llevar por las más bajas pasiones y mientras entrabamos en la habitación de Alice me dije a mi mis ´´tranquila Bella…relájate…respira hondo y actúa con normalidad, solo vas a hablar con Alice y nada mas.." , y en ese momento y sin esperarlo, Alice cerró la puerta y me empujo suave y firmemente contra la ella, -¿A..Alice que haces? - le dije con voz temblorosa, ella traslado su mirada desde mis ojos hasta mis labios mientras me decía –lo siento Bella, pero ya no aguantaba más…- continuo acercándose.

-A...Alice, no es buena idea…-, pude sentir como se acercaba cuidadosamente a mi cuello, haciendo que mi respiración innecesaria se hiciese más pesada, - Al…- en ese momento Alice beso suavemente mi cuello, y un quejido escapo de mis labios, se sentía tan bien el contacto de sus labios con mi piel, ella continuo con su camino de besos hacia arriba, poso sus labios en mi oreja y me dijo – no sabes lo difícil que me resulta estar tan lejos de ti…-, esas palabras me hicieron temblar, podía sentir su aliento fresco en mi rostro, su cuerpo estaba completamente pegado al mío y podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo, Alice se acerco peligrosamente a mis labios mientras yo le decía – no es buena idea..-, pero a Alice no pareció interesarle y junto cuando iba a posar sus labio sobre los míos…, pude sentir como alguien subía las escaleras, empuje a Alice lejos de mí mientras abría la puerta, era Nessie, entro en la habitación de Alice y dijo -Mami estoy aburrida, ¿puedo quedarme contigo y con la tía Alice?- dos suspiros al unísono escaparon de nuestros labios, Alice por su parte soltó una pequeña carcajada y dijo – claro que si cielo, puedes quedarte con nosotras ,¿ quieres que la tía Alice te arregle el pelo?-

A lo que mi hija contento -¡siiii!-, yo por mi parte me quede observando y pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir, Alice se encargo me mantenerla ocupada mientras la peinaba.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que se quedase dormida en la cama de sus tios, que le tocasen la cabeza era algo que la relajaba muchísimo, y mientras el silencio se hacía incomodo en la habitación, Alice lo rompió diciendo – Bella…siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido antes…yo no debería haber...bueno, ya sabes…-, yo la mire y le dije- Alice créeme que yo también tengo muchas ganas de estar cerca de ti…pero…no está bien, yo estoy casada con Edward y tú con Jasper-, Alice se acerco a mí y me dijo- si lo sé, pero yo no estoy enamorada de él, voy a hablar con Jasper y explicarle la situación, sé que no será fácil, pero él me comprenderá, y tu puede hablar con Edward…-.

-oh vamos Alice sabes perfectamente como es Edward, no será lo mismo que decírselo a tu esposo, él simplemente no lo aceptará-

-bueno pero tendremos que decírselo ¿no?, ¿o piensas hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido?- Alice me dijo de manera confusa.

-no...Supongo que sí...-, Alice me miró y me dijo enojada-¿supones?-

En ese momento me puse de pie y le dije –Alice no es tan fácil, yo tengo una hija, ¿Cómo crees que le sentara al resto de la familia que rompa con él para estar contigo? ¿Y mi hija qué?-

-Bella ellos no nos van a juzgar, no es culpa nuestras, ¿qué pretendes hacerles creer a todos que lo amas y que sois felices? , porque yo sé perfectamente que no sientes nada por él, y tarde o temprano se va a dar cuenta, esto no es algo que se puede ocultar tan fácilmente…- y con esas ultima palabras Alice salió de la habitación, dejándome confusa e irritada, sabiendo que tenía razón, ¿pero que podía hacer yo?


	13. Chapter 13

**Siento no haber podido subir ayer el capítulo, pero es que tuve un pequeño problema familiar. Es un capítulo corto, pero espero que lo disfruteis.**

**Stephanie Meyer es la creadora original de la saga crepúsculo yo solo me encargo de ponerle un poco de Bellice, No olviden dejar sus reviews, M para más adelante. Besotes!**

POV Alice

Pasaron 2 días desde mi pequeña discusión con Bella, y me sentía realmente mal, quizás la presione demasiado, era una situación difícil para ella, lo era para ambas.

Mientras miraba por la ventana de mi habitación un suspiro escapo de mis labios, en ese momento Jasper salió del cuarto de baño y me dijo- Hola cielo, ¿te encuentras bien?-, yo lo mire y asentí, pero necesitaba hablar con él y decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo, así que mientras se vestía le dije – Jasper…tengo algo que decirte,- , él dejo lo que estaba haciendo y centro toda su atención en mí.

- Jasper ha ocurrido algo entre Bella y yo…-, él me miró y entendió perfectamente lo que quería decirle, podía sentir el caos de sentimientos que se estaban formando en mi interior, pero no dijo nada espero a que fuese yo la que se lo dijese con mis propias palabras, - yo…estoy enamorada de ella-, él se quedó callado, comenzó a vestirse mientras yo me acercaba a él y le decía - sé que es una situación complicada…, pero ambos sabíamos que tarde o temprano podía ocurrir algo así..-, en ese momento, ya completamente vestido Jasper salió por la puerta con un malestar visible en su rostro, necesitaba asimilar la noticia, pero sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría aceptándolo.

"Alice…" pensé, no había vuelto a hablar con ella desde la discusión que tuvimos en su habitación, ella tenía razón, no podremos esconder nuestros sentimientos por mucho tiempo, Edward lo descubrirá tarde o temprano, pero ¿cómo decírselo…? antes de todo debo hablar con Alice solucionar las cosas con ella, y entre las dos buscar una solución, esta tarde iré a su casa, como tenemos que preparar la fiesta de Nessie, aprovechare para ir a verla.

Dejé a Edward con Nessie, y me dirigí a la casa de los Cullen, allí me encontré con Esme que acababa de llegar con Rose, y me dijo- Hola Bella ¿qué tal estas?, ¿has venido con Nessie?-,

-Hola, no no…Nessie está con Edward, es que tenía que hacer unas compras para la fiesta, y bueno quería saber si alguna de vosotras me querría acompañar…-

Esme me miró y me dijo- pues… Rose y yo acabamos de llegar, pero si quieres puedes ir con Alice…hace días que no sale, seguro que le encantara acompañarte-, "si por favor por favor" pensé.

-Bueno…si no está ocupada…-

Esme sonrió y subió camino a la habitación de Alice, mientras yo me quedé con Rosalie en el salón que me miraba muy extrañamente mientras leía una revista.

POV Alice

Estaba en mi habitación tratando de mirar al futuro, últimamente el estrés que estaba teniendo me impedía tener visiones claras y de repente Esme tocó la puerta y entro en mi habitación

-Hola Alice, ¿estás ocupada?-

-Hola, no no…adelante, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- le dije

-Pues sí, Bella esta aquí, y quería salir a comprar unas cosas, y como Rose y yo acabamos de regresar, me preguntaba si te gustaría a acompañarla…-

"Así que Bella va a salir a comprar, seria una buena ocasión para arreglar las cosas con ella".

-Claro Esme, dame unos segundos para que me arregle-

Rose continuaba mirándome y me estaba poniendo nerviosa, así que le dije- ¿pasa algo?-, ella me miró fijamente y me dijo- No nada-, yo solté un gran suspiro y ella me pregunto -¿ sabes que le pasa a Alice? Últimamente anda muy extraña-, yo trague saliva y dije- no…¿porque tendría que saber algo?-

-no se…vosotras sois muy amigas y pensé que igual tu sabias algo-

- en ese momento Esme bajó las escaleras y dijo – Alice te acompañará Bella, dale unos segundos para que se prepare-

-ok…-

Comencé a ponerme nerviosa y la espera se me hizo eterna, Alice y yo tendríamos un momento a solas después de 2 días y solo espero que todo salga bien.


	14. Chapter 14

**Aquí os dejo otro capítulo y ya van 14, cuando empecé esta historia no tenia intención de hacerla muy larga, ya veremos cómo continua y que puede pasar, espero que os guste.**

**Stephanie Meyer es la creadora original de la saga crepúsculo yo solo me encargo de hacer que Bella cambie al soso de Edward por la hermosa Alice. No olviden dejar sus reviews, M para más adelante. Besotes!**

"Disculpas, compras y sospechas"

Alice terminó de arreglarse, y sin mediar palabra nos subimos en el coche y nos dirigimos al centro comercial; El viaje se estaba haciendo muy incomodo, así que trate de poner la radio para hacerlo más ameno teniendo en cuenta que ninguna de las dos iba a decir nada, pero ella me lo impidió sujetándome con sus suaves y delicados dedos por la muñeca, ese pequeño contacto me hizo estremecer, echaba tanto de menos tener cualquier clase de interacción con ella; la miré a los ojos y me dijo – Bella, tenemos que hablar-.

Si, lo sé, yo…quería pedirte disculpas por lo de la otra noche…-

Ella agacho la cabeza y dijo- no Bella, no es culpa tuya, soy yo quien debería pedirte disculpas, debería haber sido más comprensiva contigo, sé que estoy yendo demasiado rápido, y no quiero presionarte…, pero…es que no puedo estar más tiempo sin ti…, estos dos días han sido horribles…-, en ese momento me fije en Alice, se veía tan frágil y vulnerable, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla y decirle que no pasaba nada, que todo se iba a arreglar, pero estaba conduciendo y no quería provocar un accidente, así que solo le dedique una mirada comprensiva.

Unos segundos más tarde, cuando estábamos a punto de llegar al centro comercial Alice me dijo –he hablado con Jasper, le he dicho lo que siento por ti-, en ese momento me quede petrificada, ella había hecho ¿qué? - ¿cómo se lo ha tomado?, ¿qué te ha dicho?-

Alice miró por la ventana y mientras tomada un poco de aire dijo- nada…, no hemos hablado en estos días, él necesita tiempo…-

Jasper debía estar destrozado, él y Alice llevan mucho años juntos, me sentía horrible, como si acabase de destrozar una familia, peor había destrozado él matrimonio entre mis cuñados; Alice me miró y me dijo – él lo comprenderá tarde o temprano Bella, lo sé…-, las palabras de Alice eran reconfortantes, pero aun me seguía sintiendo mal, Jasper sabía que Alice y él no eran almas gemelas, pero de todos modos ella era su esposa y el la quería más que a nada en este mundo, y yo se la había robado.

Bajamos del coche y nos dirigimos al centro comercial, ella me pregunto – ¿qué quieres comprar?

Un poco distraída le dije – quería comprar él regalo de Nessie-

-Muy bien, podemos aprovechar para comprar algo de ropa para la fiesta también-; "Que bien un viaje de compras" pensé de manera sarcástica, era justo lo último que necesitaba ahora, supongo que esta debe de ser la forma que tiene ella de distraerse, por lo menos podríamos pasar un poco de tiempo a solas.

Hacerle un regalo a mi hija, no era como hacerle un regalo a cualquier otro niño o niña ya que ella era diferente, crecía mas rápido que la media de los otros niños y el hecho de haberse criado con una familia de vampiros, hacia que tuviese gustos peculiares, le encantaba la música y la pintura, Edward se había encargado de comprarle un violín para su cumpleaños, así que a mí me quedaba su otra afición, Nessie siempre cogía las cosas de Alice que también sentía un gran amor por este arte, y a ella no le importaba, pero ya iba siendo hora de que mi hija tuviese todos los instrumentos necesarios para desarrollar su afición sin tener que molestar a Alice cada dos por tres.

Después de comprar todo lo necesario, compramos dos vestidos uno para ella y otro para mi, él de Alice era un vestido en color verde botella de mangas sisas, simple a la par que elegante, y el mío era muy parecido un pero en un color rosa pastel y un poco más ajustado; Finalizadas nuestras comprar volvimos a casa, debo reconocer que pasar tiempo con Alice siempre me resultaba gratificante, ella tenía la capacidad de hace que me sintiese tranquila y segura a su lado.

Llegamos a casa y decidí dejar los regalos allí, para que Nessie no los encontrase, los guardamos en la buhardilla sabiendo que era el único lugar en la casa en el que no miraría, Alice trato de insistir en que pasásemos un poco de tiempo más juntas, pero debía volver a casa, así que me acompaño a la puerta y mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla de despedida Jasper apareció, en ese momento yo me pude muy rígida, fue una situación incómoda para los tres y pude ver el malestar que sentía en sus ojos, y sin decirnos nada subió las escaleras, Alice me agarro de la mano y me dijo- no te preocupes Bella todo, nos vemos luego-

Y con eso salí de allí, y me dirigí hacia mi casa.

POV Alice

Bella y yo habíamos solucionado nuestro problemilla, pero la situación con Jasper, seguía siendo tensa, él trataba de evitarme en todo momento, evitaba el contacto con cualquiera de nosotros, y yo no podía hacer nada más que esperar, deseaba que todo esto acabase ya, aunque muy a mi pesar no había hecho más que empezar, mientras me sumergía en mis propios pensamientos, Rosalie apareció y se sentó junto a mi mientras me decía – ¿ qué tal el viaje de comprar?-

-Bien gracias, hemos comprado unos vestidos y el regalo de Nessie- le dije tratando de sonar casual, Rosalie era muy lista y sabia que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de que algo está pasando.

- muy bien…, dime una cosa Alice ¿Jasper y tu tenéis algún problemilla?, últimamente está muy extraño ¿ no?-

Yo trate de disimular y decir- si bueno…hemos tenido una pequeña discusión, pero no te preocupes…-

Ella no pareció muy convencida y dijo –mmm…ya… ¿ y que a pasado exactamente si puede saberse?-, en ese momento Esme apareció y me dijo- Alice me ayudas a buscar la mesa y las sillas del jardín , las quiero para la fiesta de Nessie-

Yo rápidamente me puede de pie y le dije –si claro-, dejando a Rosalie en el salón con sus dudas, sé que esto solo me supondría ganar un poco de tiempo antes de que se enterase, pero aun no era momento de contárselo, sería demasiado peligroso, cuantas menos personas lo supiesen, más difícil seria que Edward se enterase antes de que Bella tuviese la oportunidad de contárselo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chicos/ as aquí os dejo el capítulo número 15, es un poco triste, pero sé que os encanta el drama, solo espero que os guste.**

**Stephanie Meyer es la creadora original de la saga crepúsculo.**

" Celebraciones, interrupciones y despedidas"

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin incidencias, Edward y yo no discutimos, ya que mis continuas salidas estaban justificadas debido al cumpleaños de Nessie y no queríamos estropearlo, Alice y yo pasamos más tiempo juntas aprovechando nuestras salidas para ir a comprar cosas para la fiesta, Jasper apenas pasaba tiempo en casa, y Rosalie y Emmett se mantuvieron ocupados entreteniendo a Nessie para que no sospechara nada, mientras Esme se encargaba de preparar la casa.

Faltaba un par de horas para la fiesta, así que decidimos comenzar a prepararnos, Alice me acompaño a mi casa para ayudarme con Nessie, pero cuando llegamos no había nadie, miré a Alice y pude ver como en su cara de dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa diabólica, ella sabía perfectamente que no había nadie en casa, seguro que ya lo había visto, así que le dije – parece que estamos solas…,¿Cómo se te ha pasado algo así?-, Ella me miró y mientras se acercaba a mi lentamente me dijo- pues no lo sé…últimamente mis visiones no son muy exactas…-, Alice estaba frente a mí, y me agarro de la cintura mientras me susurraba – hoy no me has dado ni un beso en todo el día…y es la única ocasión que tenemos para poder estar un rato juntas antes de que empiece la fiesta…- así que mientras me hacia uno de sus pucheritos, yo no pude resistirme a decirle – ok…-, ella sonrió y me beso suavemente.

Alice por lo general era un ser dulce, amable y cariñoso, a excepción de cuando se enojaba, entonces sí que mi pequeño ángel se transformaba en un ángel caído, ella podía dar la imagen de ser frágil, pero en absoluto lo era, era más ágil y más fuerte que yo, además poseía esa sonrisa encantadora con la que podía conseguir lo que quisiese.

Nos encontrábamos en mi habitación sumergidas en nuestro beso, mientras ella posaba sus manos en mi cuello y su lengua exploraba mi boca, mis manos comenzaron a bajar por su espalda, posándose en sus caderas, tirando más cerca de ella, lo que la hizo pegar un ligero salto haciéndonos caer sobre mi cama, nuestro beso se vio interrumpido unos segundos por nuestra risa a causa de este suceso, pero rápidamente lo reanudamos, siendo yo ahora quien exploraba su boca, Alice no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido, esto solo hizo que mi beso se hiciese más intenso, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo, nuestro deseo fue intensificándose a la vez que lo hacia nuestras caricias y besos, en ese momento Alice se detuvo, una visión golpeo su mente, y mientras salía de ella me dijo- Rosalie viene para acá- ; Un suspiro escapaba de mis labios y comencé a levantarme de la cama, Alice me miró y me dijo- no podemos seguir así Bella…yo…necesito besarte sin tener que mirar primero hacia los lados….-

Yo la mire y asentí con la cabeza, ella tenía razón, pero hoy era el cumpleaños de mi hija y nada lo iba a estropear.

-Será mejor que nos preparemos…-

Unos minutos más tardes Rose llegó y nosotras ya estábamos preparadas, nos miró y nos dijo - ¿qué hacéis aquí?-

- hemos venido a vestirnos y a recoger las velas- le dije.

Cuando llegamos a casa todos estaban preparados y los invitados ya estaban aquí, Nessie estaba con Edward que la había llevado a pasear para tenerla entretenida, Alice tuvo una visión que nos indicaban que ya estaban a punto de llegar por lo que aprovechamos para escondernos y darle una sorpresa, Alice se escondió conmigo en el armario lo cual me resultó muy irónico en ese momento y no pudimos evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, Rose nos dijo –Silencio que ya están aquí-.

Al entrar por la puerta oímos a Nessie decir –papá ¿Dónde están todos?-

En ese momento Nessie encendió las luces del salón y todos salimos de nuestro escondite diciendo-¡SORPRESA!-

Mi hija se llevo un pequeño susto, pero rápidamente comenzó a hacer preguntas y a dar vueltas de un lado para otro mientras nos observaba, uno a uno la fuimos felicitando, y decidimos salir al jardín donde se encontraba todo preparado, eche una última mirada a Alice mientras Edward me agarraba por la cintura y me acompaña hacia afuera.

Jasper por su parte no permaneció mucho tiempo con nosotros su estancia allí paso desapercibida por lo que cuando se marchó apenas nos dimos cuenta a excepción de Alice, él subió a su habitación y ella fue tras él.

POV Alice

Decidí aprovechar que todo el mundo estaba distraído viendo como Nessie abría sus regalos para hablar con Jasper, hacia como una semana que no hablábamos y pensé que era el momento de hacer, sus continuos cambios de opinión me estaban volviendo loca, así que entre en la habitación y vi una pequeña maleta en una esquina, miré a Jasper y con el ceño fruncido le dije - ¿a dónde vas?-, él me miro y dijo –no lo sé aun, pero necesito irme de aquí-

Unas lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en mis ojos, mientras le decía –Jasper no es necesario que te marches…no quiero que te vayas…-, él se acercó a mi e hizo algo que no esperaba, me abrazo y me dijo – esto será lo mejor para los tres…-, yo me agarre fuertemente a él que continuo diciéndome –Alice…me has hecho muy feliz en estos últimos 70 años…y quiero que seas feliz…- pude sentir el temblor de su voz en esas últimas palabras, y sentí como mi corazón muerto comenzaba a quebrarse, yo aun lo quería, no de la misma forma que quería a Bella, pero tenía sentimiento que se habían acumulado a lo largo de este tiempo y pensar que se iba a marchar y que no sabía si lo volvería a ver.

En ese momento Jasper me miró y con una sonrisa me dijo – tranquila…nos volveremos a ver, aunque puede que la próxima vez ambos tengamos ya a nuestras almas gemelas junto a nosotros-, no pude evitar soltar un sollozo en su hombro mientras me abrazaba a él.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos así, él me dijo que se marcharía hoy mismo y que ya lo había hablado con Carlisle, que se encargaría de comunicárselo a todos, tras la fiesta.

Después de recoger todas sus cosas, esperamos a que la fiesta acabara, se despidió de mi primero, deseándome toda la felicidad del mundo y dándome un último beso de despedida, tras esto bajo las escaleras con su maleta y se dispuso a despedirse de todos, yo permanecí en mi habitación, no era capaz de verlo salir por la puerta sabiendo que se iría para no volver…

La fiesta ya había finalizado y no había rastro de Alice ni de Jasper por ningún lado, supongo que estarían conversando, en ese momento vi a Jasper y llevaba una maleta consigo, todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, y Esme le pregunto - ¿ a dónde vas con eso hijo mío?-

Él sonrió y con su acento sureño dijo –de viaje-

En ese momento Rasalie dijo – no recuerdo que Alice me hubiese dicho que os fueseis de viaje-, en ese momento el pánico recorrió mi cuerpo…Alice no podía marcharse, otras vez no…, pero rápidamente dijo- No, Alice no viene conmigo…-

Muchas preguntas comenzaron a formarse en la cabeza de los allí presente, pero una de ellas eran la común a todos ¿Por qué?, y yo sabía la respuesta, pero solo una cosa se vino a mi mente "Alice", necesitaba saber cómo se encontraba, así que mientras todos permanecían junto a Jasper tratando de aclarar todas sus dudas, yo corrí escaleras arriba para ver como se encontraba ella.

La puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada, toque varias veces pero no obtuve respuesta.

-¿Alice?, ¿estás allí?- no obtuve respuesta alguna, abri la puerta de la habitación, pero estaba vacía, ella no estaba allí, y la ventana estaba abierta, ¿ a dónde ha ido?, solo espero que este bien...


	16. Chapter 16

**Nuevo capítulo cargado de drama, espero que lo disfrutéis y como siempre podéis dejarme vuestras opiniones, quejas o sugerencias en un review. Besos! :)**

**Stephanie Meyer es la creadora original de la saga crepúsculo yo solo me encargo de proporcionar un final alternativo. **

"Tras la partida"

Era media noche, Alice aun no había aparecido y yo me estaba empezando a impacientar ¿dónde está?, ¿estará bien?, ¿va a volver?, los nervios y las dudas inundaban mi mente. Mi hija hacía rato que se había quedado dormida, y según Edward no tenía sentido esperar a que Alice apareciese ya que según él no teníamos la certeza de que lo hiciera, esto causo el pánico en mi interior… "ella iba a regresar, tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejarme así..¿O sí?", Sin poder resistirme regresamos a casa con Nessie, no sin antes decirle a Esme que si tenían noticias de ella me avisaran rápidamente, Rose me dedicó una mirada intrigante y con esto nos fuimos.

Al llegar allí deposite a mi hija en su cama para que se acostase, había tenido un día cargado de emociones y se quedo completamente dormida. Yo por mi parte si hubiera podido no habría pegado ojo, la salida de Jasper nos tomo de sorpresa a todos, me sentía realmente mal por esto, y conociendo a Alice seguramente estaría destrozada, culpándose por esto, yo se que ella quería mucho a Jasper, habían pasado muchos años juntos, y que se haya marchado así tan de repente a ella la tomo tan de sorpresa como a nosotros, "dios…solo espero que este bien…".

Edward se acercó a mí y me dijo – Bella, no te preocupes más…no podemos hacer nada-, esto solo hizo que me sintiera peor.

-Quizás debería salir a buscarla…-, él me miró y me dijo –no creo que sea una buena idea, seguramente querrá estar sola, así que deja de preocuparte-

- ¿que deje de preocuparme?, ¿cómo voy a dejar de preocuparme?, Alice está desaparecida y Jasper acaba de abandonarla, ¿cómo crees que se siente?, ¿Cómo te sentirías tu en su lugar?- la rabia y la impotencia se hicieron evidente en mis palabras.

Edward me miró y dijo – No sabemos qué ha pasado entre ellos, quizás ella tenga algo ver con la marcha repentina de Jasper, Alice siempre ha sido tan…complicada, siempre anda de arriba para abajo metiéndose en donde no la llaman, se perfectamente que Jasper y ella no eran almas gemelas y últimamente no le hacía mucho caso, probablemente ya se haya candado y a salido a buscar algo mejor-.

En ese momento trate de contenerme para no agredirle físicamente, pero no pude hacer lo mismo con mis palabras - ¿cómo puede hablar así de tu hermana?, ella siempre se ha portado muy bien, te recuerdo que si no llega a ser por ella ahora mismo estarías muerto…con todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros…no eres más que un desagradecido-

No estoy muy segura de si los ojos de Edward comenzaron a oscurecerse o simplemente eran el reflejo de los míos. Nuestra discusión no cesó y Edward se puso a la defensiva - ¿porque me hablas así?, ¿a caso yo tengo la culpa de todo lo que está pasando?, es culpa de ella no saber retener a su marido, ¿por qué te afecta tanto?-

-Ella no tiene que retener a nadie el amor no consiste en eso, además a cualquiera podría ocurrirle…- con esta última frase salí de casa.

POV Alice

Decidí salir a pasear y evadirme de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, podía sentir como poco a poco la angustia se apoderaba de mi y solo quería estar sola, la marcha de Jasper me había dejado realmente mal, él se había marchado porque no soportaba mas esta situación, estaba sufriendo y yo era la causa de ese sufrimiento, nunca quise lastimarlo él significaba tanto para mí, pero no podía hacer nada, me sentía tan impotente; Su marcha dejo un vacio en mi pecho, me sentía sola y abandonada, él era lo único que tenía y ya no estaba.

Por otra parte esta Bella, mis sentimientos por ella son muy intensos, jamás había sentido algo tan profundo por nadie, pero no soy capaz de divisar un futuro con ella, se siente confusa y asustada, realmente no sé si será capaz de dejar a Edward, sé que me quiere, pero tiene demasiado que perder…más de lo que yo había perdido.

Trate de buscar consuelo en mis visiones pero era imposible, algo las bloqueaba, solté un suspiro de desesperación y mientras me sentaba en la hierba para tratar de contemplar el cielo, oí que alguien me llamaba, trate de centrarme en esa voz.

Era Bella, que no tardo mucho tiempo en encontrarme, al verme se quedo parada durante unos segundos antes de acercarse a mí y decir –Alice…¿ estás bien?-, podía notar la preocupación es voz.

No respondí, ella trató de acercarse un poco más a mi mientras me decía –Alice siento mucho lo ocurrido…estaba tan preocupada por ti-

Bella me abrazo tratando de consolarme, pero fue inútil, no había nada que ella pudiese hacer para calmar mi dolor…

Encontré a Alice en el prado sola, le pregunte como estaba pero no obtuve respuesta, me acerque a ella para tratar de consolarla, pero parecía abstraída, se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos, era como una estatua de mármol, un ser completamente inanimado. Permanecí a su lado, realmente sin saber qué hacer y solo me quedaba una cosa, esperar…

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron disiparse haciendo que nuestras pieles brillasen revelando nuestro secreto, mire a Alice y su reflejo me deslumbro, incluso en esta situación seguía siendo hermosa, de repente se puso de pie y me dijo – Será mejor que volvamos a casa, no quiero que la familia se preocupe-, asentí con la cabeza y me ofrecí a acompañarla, ella por su parte no se opuso.

No tardamos mucho en llegar, Esme y Carlisle se encontraban esperando en el salón, ambos tenían una mirada de preocupación en su rostro y Carlisle le pregunto -¿qué tal estas hija?-

Ella lo miró y dijo – bien…-, Alice no quiso alargar la conversación así que subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta, Esme me miró y dijo – no te preocupes cielo…veras como pronto se recupera, Alice es una muchacha muy fuerte-

Yo asentí con la cabeza y decidí volver a casa, Alice necesitaba tiempo a solas y yo no podía hacer nada más.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chicos/as siento muchísimo el retraso, pero estaba muy liada con la universidad ya que en breve empiezo, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo dedicado especialmente a ****ShadowDianne**** y ****Mary-Alice-Snape.**

**Stephanie Meyer es la creadora original de la saga crepúsculo, si yo fuese la dueña la historia giraría entorno a Alice y a mí. ¡Disfruten! Besos!**

La semana transcurrió y Alice permanecía aislada en su mundo, nuestra interacción se redujo al mínimo y lo único que podía hacer era estar cerca de ella por si me necesitaba, yo sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría volviendo al mundo real, pero me resultaba tan duro verla en esa situación, trate de ser lo más comprensible que pude con ella y permanecí a su lado siempre que me era posible.

Decidí organizar algo para hacer que se distrajese un poco, se que Alice no tendría muchas ganas de salir, así que aprovechando que los muchachos saldrían a cazar, la invite con el pretexto de que me hiciese compañía ya que Nessie y yo nos quedaríamos solas. No quería nada llamativo puesto que se que sería incomodo para ella, y yo lo que quería era que se sintiese mejor aun que solo fuese por un momento.

Los muchachos ya estaban listos para marcharse así que mi hija y yo nos despedimos de Edward y le deseamos una feliz cacería.

Ella no tardó mucho tiempo en llegar a mi casa, así que entre las dos dimos de cenar a Nessie y vimos una película de dibujos animados con ella, mi hija no paraba de reír, esa noche estaba más hiperactiva que nunca y me resulto casi imposible acostarla, pero menos mal que Alice estaba ahí para ayudarme, y consiguió convencerla para que se acostase, yo me encargue de subirla a la habitación y contarle un cuento, mientras Alice permanecía en la planta de abajo.

Cuando baje ella se encontraba fuera de la casa, exactamente en el porche, el cielo se encontraba completamente despejado y las estrellas brillaban con intensidad, parecía distraída me acerque a ella y mientras posaba mis manos en su cintura aprovechando su sorpresa le di un beso en la mejilla, solo fue un pequeño contacto ya que no quería que ella se sintiese agobiada, pero era bastante teniendo en cuenta la situación vivida en estos últimos días, ella tan solo tiro de sus labios ofreciéndome una ligera sonrisa, después poso sus ojos en la mecedora que se encontraba en el porche y se sentó, yo trate de imitarla haciendo lo mismo, colocándome a su lado, ella mirando a las estrellas me dijo - ¿ te gusta esta mecedora?, la elegí para que tu y Edward pudieseis contemplar las estrellas en noches como esta-

– si…me encanta, siempre que me encuentro algo preocupada vengo y me siente aquí para contemplar el cielo para aclarar mis ideas, pero la verdad es que jamás lo he hecho con él…

Ella me miro mientras yo continuaba – pero me encetaría hacerlo contigo…-,

Pude ver un ligero destello de felicidad que ilumino sus ojos dorados solo unos segundos, antes de que volviera la tristeza, la agarre de la mano y la invite a que se recostara en mi hombro, mientras dejaba exhalar un pequeño suspiro de sus labios.

Yo nunca había sido realmente clara y directa a la hora de expresar mis sentimientos era demasiado, pero con Alice era diferente, no sentía miedo ni vergüenza, más bien todo lo contrario tenía ganas de decirle a todas horas cuanto la quería y de todas las maneras existentes…pero por desgracia era imposible.

Permanecimos toda la noche ahí sentadas contemplando el cielo, disfrutando de su compañía y de sentir su cuerpo frío cerca del mío, echada tanto de menos esa sensación. Apenas me di cuenta hasta que nos sorprendió el alba, y los primeros rallos de mañana comenzaron a aflorar, pero nosotras permanecimos allí disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía.

3 semanas transcurrieron desde esa ultimo amanecer y Alice comenzaba a recobrar su estado de ánimo, ella había comprendido que el sacrificio de Jasper debería servir de algo, pero aun le costaba mantener esa interacción conmigo tal y como lo hacía antes, nuestras caricias y besos eran más suaves y menos duraderas, el tiempo que pasábamos juntas había aumentado pero casi siempre estábamos acompañadas de alguien más.

Mientras volvíamos de un viaje de caza Alice subió a ducharse y a cambiarse ya que había tenido un encontronazo con un oso salvaje que le había hecho llenarse de barro.

Mientras ella se cambiaba Rosalíe y yo esperamos en el salón, ella fingía leer una revista de moda mientras yo hacía zapping en la televisión, pero Rose no se hizo esperar antes de acercarse a mí y decirme – bueno…me vas a contar que pasa entre tú y Alice-

Yo evite el contacto visual ya que pretendía mentirle y era incapaz de hacerlo mirándola a los ojos así que me limite a decir- Nada-. Esto pareció enfadarla- nada Bella ¿te crees que soy estúpida?, la marcha repentina de Jasper no es consecuencia de "nada", Alice y tu pasan demasiado tiempo juntas y siempre evitas a Edward, ¿en serio eso no es "nada"?-

En ese momento comencé a ponerme nerviosa y lo único que pude decir fue – Rose no se que tratas de insinuar pero no pasa "nada", creo que deberías dejar de ver fantasmas donde no los hay, y tener más cuidado de que Alice no te escuche, ella aun lo está pasando mal y lo último que necesita es oír algo como eso-.

Ella me dio una mirada desafiante y me dijo – Espero que tengas razón, y este pasando "nada", Edward no es santo de mi devoción pero no se merece algo así, asi que espero que tengáis cuidado con lo que hacéis, porque estas no son formas-.

Con esa última afirmación Rosalie abandonó la sala dejándome sola y preocupada, realmente tenía razón, esto no estaba bien, y si ella ya se había dado cuenta, es posible que Edward con su capacidad de leer la mente lo haga tarde o temprano…

**Rose es una mujer muy observadora y siempre actúa de forma imparcial ante cualquier situación, cuando se trata de su familia es muy protectora y no permitiría que nadie la destruyese, ella en realidad se preocupa por Alice y Bella y no quiere que les pase nada malo, pero…que actitud tomara a la hora de posicionarse entre un bando u otro…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ya estoy aquí con otro capítulo más, tengo que reconocer que mi inspiración últimamente esta brillando un poco por su ausencia…aunque supongo que se deberá al estrés que estoy sufriendo en estos días, de todos modos aquí sigo al pie del cañón jajajaj, espero que disfrutéis del capítulo.**

**Stephanie Meyer es la creadora original de la saga crepúsculo y de nuestra maravillosa Alice Cullen (suspiro). ¡Disfruten! Besos.**

Era domingo, por lo que tocaba noche de cine en casa de los Cullen, Edward insistió en que nos quedásemos en casa y pasásemos un rato a solas, yo sabía lo que esto significaba, y no quería darle otro motivo de discusión, así que le dije: -Vaamos Eddie, no podemos faltar a la noche de cine sabes que a Esme no le gustaría, y últimamente estas muy distanciado, apenas vas por casa de tus padres…-

- A diferencia de ti…que siempre estas allí…vamos Bella, ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no estamos solos?, podemos ir a pasear…o ver una película tu y yo juntos- el intento convencerme con esa media sonrisa y mirada sibilina que había funcionado tan bien en el pasado, pero ahora eso ya no tenía ningún efecto en mi.

Él parecía no estar dispuesto a ceder tan fácilmente, pero yo tampoco estaba dispuesta, así que me acerque a él y jugué a su juego mientras le decía – Ed, podemos hacer eso cualquier otro día, pero hoy es la noche de cine familiar es como una regla no escrita, además lo pasaremos bien…., vamos prepárate-, con esta última afirmación y beso rápido Edward se dio por vencido y nos preparamos para ir a la casa de mis suegros.

Esme se encargo de preparar la cena para Nessie, quien poco después no tardó mucho en acostarse. Los Cullen le habían preparado una habitación especial para ella, decorada como no por Alice, para cada vez que se quedase a dormir allí, aunque lo que más le gustaba era saltar en la enorme cama de princesa de cuento, era una habitación hermosa decorada y personalizada exclusivamente para ella.

Rosalíe se encargo de acostarla no sin antes darle un gran beso de buenas noches.

-¡Buenas noches mami, buenas noches papi!-

-Buenas noches cariños…- respondimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

En esta fracción de tiempo, eche de menos la presencia de Alice, a quien no había visto desde que había llegado. Todos estábamos sentados en el salón, Carlisle y Esme en un sillón doble, Rosalie en uno individual mientras, Emmett estaba a sus pies tumbado en una alfombra en el suelo mientras se apoyaba en el sofá de su esposa, Edward y yo nos sentamos en el sofá grande.

Todos pensamos en los mismo "¿Dónde está Alice?", mientras estaba sumida en mis pensamientos escuche la potente voz de Emmett, que me hizo dar un respingón ganándome una pequeña risa de todos los ahí presente.

-¡Aliiiiceeee, vamos a empezar, baja ahora mismo…!-

Tras unos breves segundos la figura de Alice apareció, ella dudo por un momento y decidió sentarse en el sillón individual después de dedicarme una pequeña mirada y en sus labios pude leer un "hola", sentí el impulso de acercarme ella y besarla, pero tuve que contenerme.

Emmett eligió una película de acción, llena de persecuciones en coche, disparos y demás barbaridades que no consiguieron hacer que mi atención se desviara de Alice, me mantuve toda la película mirándola, estudiando cada parte de su rostro, memorizando las líneas perfectas que conformaban sus facciones, trate de dirigir mi mirada hacia la pantalla ya que era demasiado descarada la forma en que la estaba mirando, pero me resulto imposible, en ese momento Alice me miró directamente a los ojos con una gran intensidad, y yo sentí como mi cuerpo se tenso por completo, mientras un fuego recorría mi fuero interno, en ese momento Edward me miró y me dijo - ¿ te encuentras bien cielo?-, yo me pase la lengua por los labios nerviosamente y le dije – sí sí, estoy bien…-.

Trate de mantenerme centrada en la película los últimos 20 minutos, aunque de vez en cuando miraba a Alice de reojo y podía ver como en sus labios se formaba un pequeña sonrisa socarrona, supongo que le divertía la idea de volverme loca con solo una mirada.

La película acabó y Esme encendió las luces, Alice se levanto para escoger una película y dijo – Es mi turno…mmm veamos…¡ok esta!, espero que esta te guste Bella, al menos no contiene escenas sangrientas de disparos y persecuciones estúpidas…- Emmett en ese momento le hizo una mueca a su hermana pequeña quien soltó esa ligera risita de carrillón que tanto me gustaba, y antes de que mi mente pudiese reflexionar adecuadamente sobre lo que iba a hacer dije – Alice, ¿ por qué no te sientas aquí conmigo?-, ella me miró confundida durante un segundo, pero poco después su rostro se relajo y volvió esa sonrisita que tanto me gustaba mientras se acurrucaba a mi lado, en ese momento mi cuerpo se tenso por completo, era evidente que esto no había sido una buena idea, la imagen era la siguiente, me encontraba en el centro del sofá, con Edward a la derecha y Alice a mi izquierda, sentí que la habitación comenzaba a hacerse más pequeña mientras daba vueltas y sentía que me faltaba el aire, Alice pareció darse cuenta de esto y trato de alejarse un poco de mi, eliminando la presión que su cuerpo ejercía sobre el mío, provocando un vacio entre nosotras, pero sin pensarlo dos veces mi mano sujeto su brazo tirando de ella más cerca de mí en un movimiento fluido y disimulado, en ese mismo instante las luces se apagaron y comenzó la película.

-¿Cuál has elegido?- le susurre despacio.

-Black Swan- pude sentir su aliento fresco haciéndome cosquillas en mi odio y tuve que reprimir un ligero suspiro, y centrarme en la película.

Lo poco que sabía de ella era que se trataba de un thriller psicología y que dos de sus protagonistas eran Natalie Portman y Mila Kunis, la escena comenzó son Natalie bailando ballet, algo que parecía ser una representación del lago de los cisnes.

Pude sentir como la mano de Alice se deslizaba por detrás de mi espalda hasta envolver su brazo en mi cintura, Edward no pareció percatarse de esto así que decidí relajarme y disfrutar de la sensación de estar cerca de ella, tengo que reconocer que estaba bastante preocupada de lo que podía estar pasando por la mente de Alice y de si Edward podía darse cuenta o sospechar algo, la noche de cine podría convertirse en una tragedia digna de las mejores películas de Hollywood, esto me causo un estado de nerviosismo que trataba de controlar…aunque también provoco otras sensaciones que me hicieron pensar que algo no andaba bien en mi cabeza, tengo que reconocer que la idea de estar tan cerquita de Alice, y con Edward a mi lado era algo excitante, menos mal que él no podía leerme la mente, pero tenía que tener cuidado, ya que podría darse cuenta de otras cosas.

No sé porque Alice pensó que deslizar su mano por debajo de mi camiseta y comenzar a acariciarme la espalda era una buena idea, tengo que reconocer que me encantaba sentir sus caricias, pero no era consciente de lo que estaba provocando en mi…, la bestia irracional que se encontraba en mi interior se estaba despertando, y no sé si podría controlarla, las pequeñas caricias de Alice estaban dejando rastros de fuego por donde posaba sus dedos, tan solo se trataba de un ligero roce, pero estaba provocando sensaciones desconocidas para mí...

"vamos Bella relájate, no pasa nada…solo está rozando tu piel con sus delicadas manos ¿Cómo se sentiría en otras zonas de mi cuerpo?...no pienses en eso, no pienses en eso".

Mis ojos comenzaron a hacerse unos tonos más oscuros, miré a Alice a los ojos y ella comprendió lo que estaba pasando, juraría que pude ver como sus ojos se oscurecieron pero fue solo durante una fracción de segundo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella retiro su mano provocando un suspiro de desesperación de mis labios por la falta de contacto…

Ella me susurro un lo siento que solo yo pude oír.

Comprobé que Edward seguía absorto en la película al igual que el resto de la familia, mientras mis ojos vagaban por la habitación comprobando que nadie nos prestaba atención, haciendo que me relajase y continuase contemplando la película de la cual no me estaba enterando.

Llegamos a la escena en la que Natalie y Mila compartían algo más que un beso acalorado y no pude evitar pensar como se sentiría dejarse llevar hasta el final con Alice, ella y yo no habíamos compartido más que besos y caricias debido a nuestra situación, pero siempre con ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que tanto nos pesaba. El entusiasmo de Emmett ante la escena, me hizo salir de mi estado de ensoñación. Pude ver como Rose le daba una colleja a su esposo.

El hecho de imaginarme junto a Alice hizo que mi mano se deslizase por detrás, sujetándola yo ahora por la cintura, ella permaneció impasible ante esta situación por lo que mi mano se deslizo por debajo de su camiseta acariciando su vientre, pude sentir como sus músculos de su vientre se tensaban y trataba de no pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer si ella lo viese, automáticamente esa visión pasaría a Edward y a partir de ahí no quería seguir imaginando lo que podría ocurrir.

Mis manos continuaron pastando por sus abdominales, jugando con su ombligo, hasta llegar al dobladillo de su pantalón, Alice soltó un pequeño gemido que tan solo yo pude detectar ya que tenía todos mis sentido puestos en ella, mis dedos se deslizaron unos milímetros por su pantalón arañando la poca piel que quedaba antes de encontrarme con el elástico de su ropa interior, pude ver a Alice morderse el labio para contener otro gemido, sus ojos oscuros me miraron pidiendo clemencia, pero yo era incapaz de detenerme, así mis dedos continuaron tocando y arañando la piel que se encontraba en los huesos de su cadera, ella comenzó a balacearlas disimuladamente buscando algo de fricción, esto se estaba poniendo interesante, y justo cuando estaba a punto de deslizar mi mano por su ropa interior, pude escuchar a la voz de mi hija que provenía de la planta de arriba, haciéndome volver a la realidad.

**Siento dejaros a medias, pero poneros en la situación de Alice, ella lo tiene que haber pasado peor, si queréis insultar o amenazarme o decir cualquier otra cosa ya sabes donde tenéis que hacerlo. Besos!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Siento muchísimo el retraso chicos y chicas, pero no he podido actualizar antes, eso sí prometo compensaros con otro Capítulo de esta historia escrito expresamente por y para vuestro disfrute personal, si tenéis alguna sugerencia, duda o recriminación ya sabéis donde podéis dejarla y yo con sumo gusto la aceptare y la contestare.**

**Stephanie Meyer es la creadora original de la saga crepúsculo, de que Alice Cullen tenga el protagonismo que se merece en esta historia (o sea TODO), ¡Disfruten! Mil Besos. ;)**

POV Alice

Bella corrió a la planta de arriba para ver como se encontraba su hija. Emmett paró la película y yo aproveche para salir a tomar un poco de aire y tratar de tranquilizarme, si no llega a ser por Nessie hubiésemos cometido un gran error, segundos antes de que la pequeña se despertase y llamase a su madre, Bella había comenzado un juego peligroso, sus caricias estaban causando estragos en mí, me tenia al borde de la desesperación y yo solo podía tratar de mantener la cordura y cantar el "Walking On Sunshine" mentalmente, mientras clavaba mis uñas en el sofá de cuero favorito de Esme, Edward se encontraba en la misma casa, en la misma habitación y en el mismo sofá que nosotras, pero esto no pareció suficiente motivo para que ella cesase en su locura; La llamada de Nessie fue como correr bajo la lluvia, una sensación agradable y estimulante, pero te dejaba toda mojada y desarreglada.

Necesitaba salir y poner mis pensamientos en orden, Bella me había puesto en una situación incómoda y de descontrol, una parte de mi estaba deseando que se detuviese y la otra pedía agritos que continuase. Decidí salir a cazar para desahogarme, tranquilizarme, y soltar toda la adrenalina que llevaba dentro.

Mientras corría hacia el bosque por mi mente se sucedían imágenes de las manos de Bella recorriendo mi cuerpo, a la vez que me abalanzaba sobre mi primera presa y con un movimiento rápido partía su cuello y clavaba mis colmillos sobre ella absorbiendo toda la sangre del cuerpo muerte que yacía debajo de mi, sintiendo como el elixir rojo recorría mi garganta tratando de saciar un hambre que nada tenía que ver con la sangre…

POV Bella

Nessie se había despertado haciendo que volviese al mundo real, no tarde ni un segundo en reaccionar y acudir a la llamada de mi hija, quien había tenido una pesadilla y se había despertado asustada, trate de consolarla y hacer que se volviese a dormir. Cuando sentí que sus constantes se relajaban y se sumergía de nuevo en el mundo se los sueños, abandone la habitación dejándola descansar.

Al volver al salón principal observe que todos estaban allí menos Alice- ¿Dónde está?-

Edward me miró y me dijo - supongo que ha salido a cazar, ¿qué tal esta la niña? ¿Ha tenido una pesadilla?-

-Sí, pero ya está mejor se ha quedado dormida -, él asintió con la cabeza y me hizo un gesto de ven siéntate conmigo, yo le dije – voy a salir a tomar un poco el aire, no tardare- y antes de que pudiese objetar algo, Salí de la habitación.

Mi principal objetivo era encontrar a Alice para disculparme por lo ocurrido, no tardaría mucho en encontrarla ya que el olor de su excitación me marcaba el camino, sin lugar a duda era algo abrumador, Alice de por si tenía un olor exquisito, que mezclado con su excitación era una bomba que volvía locos a todos mis sentidos, provocando que mi instinto animal se desatara.

La encontré en posición de ataque sobre un león de montaña, podía ver y sentir como el liquido roja, fluía atreves de su labios y recorría todo el camino hacia su garganta, no tardo mucho tiempo en percatarse de mi presencia y dirigió su mirada hacia los arboles en los que me escondía, Salí de entre las sombras y me deslice lentamente hacia donde se encontraba, mientras observaba su figura bañada por la luz de la luna, era igual o más impresionante que el efecto que provocaban los rallos del sol en su piel,

-Alice yo…quería pedirte disculpas por…- antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, los labios de Alice se abalanzaron sobre los míos, con una intensidad y una voracidad que no había tenido tiempo de experimentar en otras ocasiones.

Desde esta nueva posición era consciente de lo oscuros que se habían vuelto sus ojos y lo potente que su olor se había vuelto, la caza provocaba en los vampiros un ligero aumento de la excitación debido a la sangre y el éxtasis que esta provocaba, y eso mezclado con el estado de excitación que presentaba por lo ocurrido minutos antes, la habían vuelto a su estado más primitivo y animal, no tardo mucho tiempo antes de que el mismo efecto se apoderara de mi, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y pude ver todo el hambre y la necesidad que sus ojos reflejaban, era consciente de que esto no se podía contener durante más tiempo, la necesitaba tanto como ella me necesitaba a mí, así que sin despegar nuestros labios ni un solo segundo Alice me tumbo en el suelo un poco más duro de lo necesario, pero sin llegar a hacerme daño ya que eso era prácticamente imposible.

Nuestro beso comenzó lento, pero no tardo mucho en ir aumentando la intensidad a medida que lo hacían sus caricias, podía sentir las manos de Alice recorriendo todo mi cuerpo haciéndome perder el control, sentía que iba a morir si no fuese porque ya estaba muerta, estas sensaciones que se apoderaban de mi eran completamente ajenas y desconocidas. Los labios de Alice se separaron de los míos provocando un gemido de desaprobación por la ausencia, pero tan rápido como se habían separado, se posaron en mi cuello, subiendo por el camino hacia mi oreja, donde pude sentir su respiración innecesaria antes de que me susurrara con una voz más grave de lo normal- ya no puedo más Bella…te necesito…-

Esas palabras provocaron que un gruñido animal emanara de mi garganta, mientras ella jugaba con el lóbulo de mi oreja. Mis manos se posaron en la parte baja de su espalda tirando fuertemente de ella mientras besaba mi cuello, pude sentir como sus colmillos paseaban por la zona donde debería encontrarse mi pulso, a la vez que inhalaba profundamente mi aroma, esto provoco que mis colmillos se hiciesen visibles.

Trate de desprenderme de la ropa que cubría su cuerpo, pero Alice de manera un tanto áspera me lo impidió sujetándome por las muñeca y colocando mis manos por encima de mi cabeza, mientras se mantenía sentada encima de mí, en ese momento se acerco y me dijo – Bella…no quiero ser brusca contigo, así que será mejor que mantengas las manos quietas…-.

Tras esa breve afirmación, comenzó a desnudarse, Alice llevaba un vestido en color hueso de tela de gasa, lo agarro por la parte inferior y tiro de él hacia arriba, dejándome ver su cuerpo ahora cubierto solamente en su parte inferior por unas ligeras braguitas de encaje del mismo color que el vestido. Mis ojos se abrieron ante la imagen del cuerpo perfecto y prácticamente desnudo de Alice bañado por la luz de la luna, esa imagen quedó grabada en mi retina, y las emociones comenzaron a fluir por mi rostro, ya que pude ver como una pequeña sonrisa diabólica se dibujaba en su rostro.

Ella arrancó la camiseta y los shorts que llevaba, dejando mi piel cubierta por un sujetador y unas bragas, comenzó a besar mi vientre muy lentamente prestando especial atención a mi ombligo y a la zona debajo de él, justo donde se encontraba el comienzo del elástico de mis bragas, mientras yo tragaba bocanadas de aire, ella comenzó a deslizarse entre mis piernas colocando sus manos entre mis muslo y recorriéndolos de arriba abajo, todos mis músculos se tensaron cuando con un pequeño tirón se deshizo de mis bragas y comenzó a poner besos en la cara interior de mi muslo hasta llegar a la ingle, cuando pensé que iba a hacerme suya, ella se detuvo, y comenzó a besar mi cuerpo camino hacia arriba, yo ya estaba completamente desesperada cuando sus besos subieron por mi traque y le dije –Al…¿ a que estas esperando?..-. Pude sentir como se formaba una sonrisa en sus labios mientras me besaba y me decía – tranquila Bella…-.

Ella continuo con su tortura de besos y caricias, deshaciéndose del último trozo de tela que me quedaba y comenzaba a jugar con mis pechos, tocándolos suavemente, besándolos, jugando con mis pezones, mientras yo rozaba los límites de la desesperación y los suspiros escapaban de mis labios…

En ese momento Alice se detuvo por completo y yo abrí los ojos expectante para ver qué pasaba, ella coloco sus manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo y sin esperarlo sentí como sus caderas se presionaron suavemente contra las mías provocando que me mordiese el labio inferior para evitar soltar un gemido, Alice volvió a mecer nuestras caderas un poco más intensamente y esta vez no pude evitar un fuerte gemido.

Los movimientos eran suaves pero intensos, la fricción que se estaba formando entre nosotras era magnifica, podía sentir como las caderas de Alice se movían al compas de las mías, nuestros cuerpos en vez de golpear uno contra el otro, se movían al mismo son.

Alice enterró su cabeza en mi cuello mientras cerraba los ojos se dejaba llevar, yo agarre su trasero y lo apreté fuertemente haciéndole saber que quería que continuase, esto provoco que ella mordiese mi hombro clavando sus colmillos en él, mientras aumentaba la presión y provocaba que mi espalda se arqueara a la vez que suspiraba y gemía sin parar. Nuestro orgasmos no tardo en apoderarse de nosotras y mientras mis manos se clavaban en su trasero las de ellas se agarraban fuertemente a la tierra para evitar que saliésemos volando cuando una explosión de colores y éxtasis se apodero de nosotras, pude sentir como nuestros cuerpos se tensaron cuando nuestro orgasmo se apodero de nosotras y segundos más tarde se relajaban, dejándonos sin fuerzas y completamente satisfechas…


	20. Chapter 20

**Queridos y queridas mías se que hace mucho que no actualizo, seguro que hay alguno/a que ya ni se acuerda de que va la historia, de verdad que siento muchísimo esta tardanza, pero no he podido hacer nada llevo una racha…que no veas entre el trabajo, los estudios y demás…pero bueno no voy a aburriros, mejor vamos a lo que vamos. Este capítulo se lo dedico con muchísimo cariño a ****Mary-Alice-Snape**** lo siento muchísimo de verdad, tu mensaje ha sido el que me ha hecho soltar los libros y agarrar el PC para escribir, un beso enorme reina y siento mucho la tardanza. **

**P.D: por si hay algún despistadillo o despistadilla que aun no lo sabe nuestra queridísima ****ShadowDianne ****está escribiendo una súper historia Bellice llamada Reescribiéndonos, así que si aun no la has leído no se a que esperas porque es lo más.**

**Stephanie Meyer es la creadora original de la saga crepúsculo, yo solo me encargo de hacer que nuestros sueños se hagan realidad Mil Besos. ;)**

Capítulo XX:

El tiempo se detuvo esa noche, nuestros cuerpos permanecían abrazados y no se separaron en ninguna momento, sentí como la paz y la tranquilidad inundaba mi cuerpo; El silencio se apodero de la situación ya que no eran necesarias las palabras, la mirada de Alice me lo decía todo, sus besos…sus caricias, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello, y no podía dejar de pensar en que no me importaría pasar toda la eternidad así; Ella se acerco a mi oído y con su dulce voz me dijo - ¿En qué piensas?-.

- En nada…- trate de sonar lo mas casual y convincente posible, mis dotes para mentir y persuadir habían mejorado y contaba con un 99% de éxito por intento, ya que cuando eres un vampiro estas habilidades son un medio de supervivencia, pero…esto no era suficiente para engañar a Alice Cullen.

Pude ver como una de las cejas de Alice se arqueaba perfectamente dejando evidenciar su escepticismo - ¿así que no me vas a decir a que se debe esa sonrisilla?-. Y antes de que pudiera decir nada pude sentir como sus dedos comenzaban a pastar desde mi caja torácica hasta mi ombligo.

Ahora era yo quien levanta una de ceja con escepticismo, mientras ella hacía uso de su habilidad de persuasión, estas cosas le funcionarían con Jasper, pero no conmigo, así que no pude evitar reírme ante esta situación, esto no le hizo mucha gracia a Alice, ya que cesó en su intento y su rostro ya no era divertido, ¿tal vez la había ofendido? ¿ Pensara que me estoy riendo de ella? .

Me moví un poco para acercarme más a ella, que se encontraba boca arriba mirando al cielo, y le dije – Estaba pensando…en lo hermoso que sería pasar el resto de la eternidad junto a ti, jamás había sentido nada igual…tengo que reconocer que tenía mis dudas pero ahora…ahora sé que quiero estar contigo…-.

Alice se giró y apoyándose sobre su codo con una sonrisita en los labios mientras me dejo – Sabia que sonaría mejor que en mis visiones…-, sin lugar a duda era un ser diabólico esta mujer, ella podía saber en todo momento lo que iba a pasar y lo que iba a decir, más cuando se trataba de mi, antes de que pudiese enojarme, acercó mi rostro al suyo y me beso como solo ella sabía hacer, con toda la ternura y el amor que podía albergar su corazón, se separó unos milímetros de mis labios y me dijo - te amo..-, esto me dejo sin palabras ganado una sonrisilla de sus labios antes de que me abalanzara sobre ellos.

No sé cuanto tiempo más permanecimos así, siempre que estaba con ella perdía la noción del tiempo, aunque no tardo mucho en devolverme a la realidad…

- Bella…es bastante tarde…me temo que va siendo hora de regresar…-

- Tienes razón…-

Se nos hizo muy difícil el tener que separarnos, tuve que repetirme a mi misma que solo sería algo temporal cuestión de horas tal vez, así que le di un último beso, y mientras Alice ponía rumbo a casa, yo me dirigí a la que compartía con Edward.

Edward…un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda…seguro que se pondría insoportable. Los primeros rayos de sol se aparecieron, y mi cuerpo desnudo comenzó a brillar mientras corría por el bosque, la casa estaba a pocos metros…

POV Edward

Me encontraba en el salón de casa, llevaba horas aquí, vine creyendo que mi esposa podía encontrarse en el hogar, pero como de costumbre no estaba. Mi hija Reenesme se encontraba en casa de sus abuelos, en estos momentos era lo mejor, yo no sabía que estaba pasando con mi matrimonio, que estaba pasando con mi esposa, pero esto no podía seguir así…

Mientras observaba los primeros rayos de sol aparecer, no pude evitar pasar mi mano con desesperación por entre mi pelo de bronce, ¿donde está esta mujer?.

Pude oír un ruido que provenía de la planta de arriba, subí las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación, la puerta estaba abierta, y los ruidos provenían del cuarto de baño, toque la puerta y dije- ¿Bella eres tú? Ábreme la puerta-.

Pude oír su dulce voz decir – Dame un momento Edward voy a del ruido del grifo.

Su voz era tranquila y sosegada, como si nada hubiese pasado, pero yo no podía aguantar más, necesitaba hablar con ella ahora, así que abrí la puerta…

-Bella siento mucho la interrupción, pero tenemos que hablar…-

- Edward ¡POR FAVOR!, NO VES QUE VOY A DUCHARME ¿tanto trabajo te cuesta esperar unos minutos?-

Bella trataba de tapar su cuerpo desnudo con una toalla, llevaba horas esperando su regreso, quizás podría esperar unos minutos más, contemplando por unos segundos decidí salir a esperar, pero antes de salir por la puerta una pequeña brisa que entro por la ventana de baño trajo un extraño olor hacia mis sentidos…ese olor me resulto familiar…, me di la vuelta y mientras me acercaba a Bella pude ver como su rostro se torno un tanto preocupado, me incline hacia ella y pude percibir el olor de su traición, en su cuello una incisión que antes no estaba allí.

Mis ojos comenzaron a tornarse de un negro azabache, la ira se apodero de mí impidiéndome pensar con claridad.

-Edward te lo puedo explicar, esto…-

Antes de que pudiese terminar una bofetada hizo que Bella quedase tendida en el suelo, si hubiese sido humana podría haberla arrancado la cabeza de un solo golpe.

Antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar yo salí de allí a velocidad vampírica, rastreando el olor de la persona que se había atrevido a tocar a MI BELLA, y sabía perfectamente de quién era ese olor…

POV Alice

Entre por la ventana de mi habitación, sin dejar de pensar en Bella, mientras elegía la ropa que me iba a poner, me dispuse a abrir el grifo de mi cuarto de baño para que se fuese llenando la bañera, el vaho empañó los espejos y los cristales, y antes de comenzar a deshacerme de mi ropa sucia, una visión espantosa golpeo mi mente, no podía cree lo que estaba viendo, el pánico se apoderó de mi, y de repente un ruido espantoso seguido de un gruñido infernal golpeo mis oídos…ya estaba allí…

**Espero que les haya gustado, si tienen alguna sugerencia o desean decirme cualquier cosita ya saben;) Besos!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chicos y chicas aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, se que con muchiisimo retraso de verdad que lo siento, pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca, con retraso también les felicitos el año:¡ FELIZ 2012 PARA TODOS Y TODAS ESPERO QUE SE CUMPLAN TODOS SUS SUEÑOS!:P, les agradezco todos sus reviews, alertas, a todos los que han hecho favorita esta historia de verdad gracias de corazón, mis felicitaciones por su maravillosa historia a ****ShadowDianne **** me quito el sombrero ante ti, a ****Andromeda Jackson**** le agradezco el review me encanto la historia así que muchas gracias ;D, ****Mary-Alice-Snape**** gracias por las felicitaciones, me encantan tus reviews siempre me sacan una sonrisita, así da gusto escribir una vez más este capítulo va a tu salud jejeje, a ****Karla Cullen Hale**** sii el sinvergüenza le pegó jajajajaja espero que te guste la historia y aquí tienes otro capítulo más, a ****Pájaro Loco**** le mando un saludo y bueno..ya llego la historia, a ****Viico****, ****Cynthia**** y ****Alice V Greene Mase Cullen**** también les mando saludos y espero que disfruten el capitulo, creo que no me olvido a nadie, ya no los entretengo más que lo que a ustedes les interesa de verdad es la historia. **

**Stephanie Meyer es la creadora original de la saga crepúsculo, yo solo me encargo de reorganizar las parejas.**

Capítulo XXI: "Las cartas sobre la mesa"

POV Bella

No podía creerlo Edward lo sabía, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpida? ¿Cómo había permitido que esto ocurriese?, el miedo y la desesperación se apoderaron de mi, él salió corriendo de nuestra casa sin control, lleno de rabia y yo sabía perfectamente a donde se dirigía, corrí tras él tratando de alcanzarlo, pero fue inútil, él era mucho más rápido, mi mente solo podía visualizar la imagen de Alice y lo que Edward sería capaz de hacerle, solo rezaba porque Alice no estuviese en casa…

POV Edward

No podía creerlo mi esposa, Bella, mi Bella, me había traicionado nada más y nada menos que con mi propia hermana en quien confié tantas veces poniendo en sus manos lo que más quería; A medida que visualizaba las imágenes de Alice y Bella juntas mis ojos se hacían más oscuros, el dolor y la rabia se apoderaron de mi, esto no podía estar pasando ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?, pero esto no quedaría así, esa pequeña zorra pagaría por esto, Bella era mía y ella…ella se arrepentirá de haberse atrevido tan solo a desearla.

Acelere mi marcha más aun procurando llegar antes que Bella, yo era mucho más rápido que ella, no tarde mucho en comenzar a percibir los olores que procedían de la que había sido mi casa todos estos años, entre echando la puerta abajo, partiéndola en mil pedazos. Grite su nombre - ¡ALICE! acompañado de un fuerte rugido, sabía perfectamente que estaba allí en la planta de arriba, subí las escalera rumbo a su habitación, no dude en acabar con el trozo de madera que me separaba de mi destino y… allí estaba ella, con semblante serio, sabía que me había visto venir -Edward te lo puedo explicar- dijo con voz firme.

¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO HACERME ESTO? ¿CON MI ESPOSA?-

Me abalancé sobre ella haciéndola caer al suelo mientras le dirigía todo tipo de golpes, el sonido era atronador como el golpear fuertemente dos piedras, Alice trato de deshacerse del ataque de Edward, pero era prácticamente imposible él era mucho más grande y más fuerte que ella.

De repente Edward la cogió por el cuello levantándola del suelo y le dijo – vas a desear no haber nacido zorra- .

En ese momento Emmett y Esme llegaron, seguidos por los ruidos y el alboroto subieron las escaleras camino a la habitación de Alice.

¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo Esme mientras entraba en la habitación, Emmett saltó sobre Edward tratando de zafar a Alice de su ataque, lo sujetó por los brazos – ¡Edward para! ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿te has vuelto loco?-

Esme trató de ayudarlo, Edward por su parte no paraba de moverse y rugir mientras gritaba que lo soltasen, trataron de sosegarlo, pero estaba como poseído por su cólera.

Alice se encontraba en una esquina tratando de recuperarse, su respiración estaba acelerada y en su cara se dibujaron unas grietas a causa de los golpes que su hermano le había propinado.

En ese momento Bella apareció y con mirada inquisitiva y voz atronador gritó- ¡EDWARD YA BASTA!-

Él se soltó y vio como Alice se situaba al lado de Bella haciéndole saber que estaba bien, Edward trató de volver a atacar a su hermana, pero Bella se lo impidió agarrando fuertemente a Alice y poniéndola tras ella, él quedó atónito ante esta imagen, con amargura en su voz solo pudo formular una pregunta -¿ Por qué?-

Bella lo miró fijamente y mientras seguía agarrada más fuertemente de lo necesario a la mano de Alice dijo con voz temblorosa - Edward…la amo-

Esas palabras retumbaron en sus sensibles oídos, sintió como su corazón muerto se partía en mil pedazos, el dolor de las palabras de Bella era más fuerte que el del veneno en el momento de su conversión, pudo sentir como su garganta se secaba y en sus ojos se formaban lágrimas que jamás podría derramar.

Esme y Emmett quedaron asombrados ante la confesión de Bella no sabían que estaba ocurriendo, todo esto les resultaba extraño y confuso. Edward salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y corrió tan rápido como pudo tratando de huir.

POV BELLA

Emmett llevó a Alice al estudio de Carlisle para comprobar que tan profundas eran las heridas de Alice. Esme observaba a Bella con semblante confuso, esta no pudo contenerse más y cayó al suelo mientras lloraba sin lagrimas, Esme la agarró evitando la caída y trata de consolar a la mujer que sollozaba entre sus brazos, no encontró palabras para aplacar su malestar y deseó que su marido estuviese aquí para poder hacer algo, sentía que una brecha se había abierto en su familia, la marcha de Jasper ahora tenía sentido, no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo había ocurrido algo semejante ante la mirada de todos y sin que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta, ¿Qué pasaría ahora?, ¿Qué pasaría con sus hijos?, ¿Podría significar esto el fin de los Cullen?, no podía permitir que algo como eso ocurriese, ellos eran una familia y ahora más que nunca la familia deberá intervenir…

**Buueeenooo aquí acaba este capítulo breve pero intenso, espero que les haya gustado ya saben cualquier cosita que me quieran comentar me la dejan en un privado o en un review. Cuídense y muchos besos para todos y todas :D .**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chicos y chicas aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo antes de lo que creía, ya se que he tardado muuchisimo en actualizar, que muchos de ustedes pensaran que soy una mala persona x ello, pero no saben el sacrificio que me cuesta escribir este capítulos en estos momentos, así que espero que me disculpen x la demora, que lo disfruten y que sea de su agrado, si tiene alguna duda o sugerencia ya saben me la pueden hacer saber x los diferentes medios que nos ofrece la pagina de fanfiction ^^, como siempre darles las gracias a todos los que me animan a continuar la historia a través de sus rewievs, alertas, etc. Mil gracias y ya no los entretengo más que a ustedes lo que les interesa es la historias les mando muchos besitos a tod s! ;D**

**Stephanie Meyer es la creadora original de la saga crepúsculo, yo solo me encargo de ofrecer otro punto de vista de la historia a los señores directores x si están interesados en hacer un ligero cambio en la última película de la saga ;).**

Capítulo XXII: " Reproches, esperanza y Culpa "

Varias horas más tarde…en la casa de los Cullen el atardecer llegaba a su fin y Edward aun no había vuelto, todos permanecían sentados en el salón familiar, Alice se encontraba junto a Bella, quien sostuvo sus manos tratando de proporcionarle algo de calma después de lo sucedido hacia algunas horas en la casa, todos las observaban en silencio sin ser capaces de decir nada ya que no encontraba la manera de abordar el tema causante de la situación en la que se encontraban. Una Rosalie harta del eterno silencio incomodo, se puso de pie y mientras se caminaba de un lado hacia otro de la habitación algo alterada dijo:

¿cómo habéis podido hacer algo así?¿por qué?-

Alice y Bella se miraron nerviosas y preocupada, hasta que Alice decidió hablar para tratar de explicarles a todos.

No sabemos bien como ha pasado…no es algo que tuviésemos planeado, Bella y yo tratamos de hacer todo lo posible por evitarlo, pero…esto no es algo que uno pueda controlar…y a ocurrido sin más…-

Rosalie miraba a Alice con una expresión furiosa y confusa, ellas habían estado engañándolos a todos durante este tiempo, sabía perfectamente que estaba pasando algo pero jamás podía imaginar que se trataría de algo como esto, su familia estaba al borde de la destrucción y no podía creer que a ellas no les importase.

¿Sabéis las consecuencias que van a traer esto que habéis hecho? ¿Sois conscientes de ello?¿ lo que esto puede provocar en el núcleo familiar?¿ el daño que le habéis causado a Edward? ¿y a Renesmee?¿qué hay de tu hija Bella?¿no habéis pensado en ella?-

El corazón congelado de Bella se encogió y pudo sentir como las lagrimas se comenzaban a formar en sus ojos, Rosalie tenía razón, lo que habían hecho no estaba bien, era egoísta, pero ellas no querían hacerle daño a nadie, no querían que esto hubiese ocurrido, habían tratado de evitarlo…

Esme no podía permitir que Rose siguiese atacando de esa forma a Bella y Alice, ellas no habían actuado de la manera más acertada, pero estaba segura de que no querían hacerle daño a nadie, además seguían siendo sus hijas.

¡Es suficiente Rose!, Estoy segura de que Alice y Bella no pretendían que nada de esto ocurriese-

Rosalie seguía indignada, ¿ a caso Esme se estaba poniendo de su parte?

Pero Esme ¿no eres consciente de que lo han hecho? ¿nos han estado engañando a todos? –

Esme miró a Rosalie enfadada, como podía hablar así de su hermana y de Bella.

¿Y tu quien eres para juzgarlas?…estas siendo muy injustas con ellas, es verdad no que no han actuado de la mejor manera, pero estoy segura que jamás pretendieron causar ningún daño a esta familia…-

Bella no podía soportar más esta situación, ver a Esme y Rose discutir…todo esto era culpa de ella, la familia se estaba dividiendo, no pudo evitar mirar a Carlisle, el siempre tenía una solución o algunas palabras de consuelo que darían un punto de esperanza a esta situación de desasosiego que les invadía. Él le dedico una mirada comprensiva y trato de poner paz entre su esposa y su hija.

Es evidente que los acontecimientos ocurridos en este periodo de tiempo, nos implica de manera directa a todos, pero no nos corresponde a nosotros decidir o juzgar lo que está pasando, deben ser Edward Bella y Alice quienes traten de buscar la mejor solución para esto-

Y mientras Carlisle miraba a Rose dijo:

-Nosotros por nuestra parte debemos ayudar tratando de ser lo más comprensivos posibles entre ambas partes, lo último que necesita esta familia es hacer una brecha más profunda, de momento lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar a que Edward aparezca y…-

Rose aun parecía enfadada mientras decía:

¿Y si no lo hace?

Carlisle miro a Bella y Alice y dijo:

Lo hará…conozco a mi hijo, el solo necesita tiempo para tratar de ordenar todos estos acontecimientos…

Tras las últimas palabras de Carlisle todos salieron de la habitación a excepción de Alice y Bella, Roselie se dirigió a su habitación poco convencida de lo dicho en la reunión familiar junto a su esposo Emmett quien no pronunció ni una palabra en ningún momento, Esme fue a ver a Nessie quien se había despertado de dormir a causa de una pesadilla, Calisle se dirigió a su despacho dejando a las muchachas un poco de intimidad para hablar.

Alice observaba a Bella y la rodeo con sus brazos tratando de calmarla, ella se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia una de las grandes ventanas del salón observando a través de ella con la mirada perdida hacia horizonte, Alice fue tras ella, sabiendo que Bella se encontraba mal, las palabras de Rose la habían hecho sentirse culpable.

-Bella…mírame…esto no es culpa tuya- bella trato de esquivar la mirada de Alice

– todo se va a solucionar…créeme-

En ese momento sus ojos se cruzaron, Alice pudo ver el dolor y la angustia en los ojos de Bella quien no era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Ella sabía que ni las visiones de Alice podrían asegurar lo que podría pasar…

**En fin aquí les dejo otro breve capitulo que espero que les haya gustado. Cuídense y muchos besos para todos y todas, no leemos ;) .**


	23. Chapter 23 Fin

**Capitulo XXII: Desenlace**

Pronto las semanas se sucedieron sin saber nada de Edward, dentro de la eternidad el tiempo se había parado en ese momento. Nessie no tardo mucho tiempo en hacer preguntas sobre el paradero de su padre y cuándo volvería, la inexactitud de mis respuestas no proporcionaba consuelo a mi hija, su alegría y júbilo disminuía con la ausencia de Edward, ¿Cómo había podido dejar que esto sucediese?, Mire a Alice buscando una respuesta, pero solo recibí un suspiro procedente de sus labios.

El abismo entre nosotras no dejaba de crecer, la culpabilidad se apoderaba de mí impidiéndome tan siquiera compartir espacio con ella en la misma habitación, nunca debimos cruzar los límites que nos separaban, fuimos egoístas por anteponer nuestras necesidades a las de la familia.

**POV Alice**

Abandone la habitación para dirigirme al bosque en busca de paz y tranquilidad, comencé a correr, mi paso era más lento que el habitual me sentía exhausta no físicamente porque era imposible pero si psíquicamente, trataba de escapar de algo imposible, fuese a donde fuese el dolor y la culpa eran mis compañeros. Mis pasos me llevaron a la zona más elevada del bosque, aquí la temperatura era bastante inferior a la normal, un grito escapó de mis labio ya que necesitaba liberarme de todo el estrés y el cumulo de sentimientos que se amontonaron en mí estas semanas, mis intentos por mirar hacia el futuro eran en vano, trate de ahondar en el futuro de Edward y Bella, pero no obtenía respuesta alguna, busque en mi propio futuro y tampoco encontré nada.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos al pensar en Bella. En su mente y en su alma ya no había espacio para mi, probablemente se arrepentiría de todo lo ocurrido; sus ojos ya no reflejaban amor cuando me miraban, tan solo buscaban respuestas sobre Edward y su hija, respuestas que yo no podía proporcionarle, mi alma se acongojaba al pensar que todo esto podría haberse evitado.

Pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer del cielo, así que me dispuse a volver a casa, a medida que descendía de la ladera de la montaña los pequeños copos se transformaban en ligeras gotas de lluvia.

Al llegar a casa, me dirigí a mi habitación, aquella que solía compartir con Jasper, pronto recuerdos intactos surcaron mi mente, mientras me despojaba de mi chaqueta húmeda, pude oír como unos pies se deslizaban cerca de la parte trasera de mi habitación acompaños de unos ligeros golpes en la puerta.

-¿Alice estas ahí?, quiero hablar contigo-

-Adelante pasa-

La puerta se abrió lentamente, en ese momentos los ojos de Rosalie se cruzaron con los míos que permanecían atentos a cualquier movimiento, Rose no dejo de mirarme mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado, trate de leer su rostro buscando información sobre el motivo que la había traído hasta aquí pero su cara era un lienzo en blanco para mí, la invite a sentarse mientras me acomodaba en mi cama, pero prefirió continuar de pie, ella no tardo en dejarme saber que era lo que quería.

-Explícame porque, ¿Por qué Bella?-

Un suspiro abandono mis labios, mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para explicarle a Rose, pero solo encontré una respuesta: -Porque la amo-, por un momento me miró buscando más explicación, pero mis palabras aunque escasas eran sinceras.

-Alice, pero si la amas…y ella te corresponde, esta no es la forma de hacerlo, no podemos controlar lo que sentimos, pero si lo que hacemos con respecto a esos sentimientos-

-Lo sé Rose, créeme que lo sé, si pudiera dar marcha atrás haría las cosas de otra manera, soy consciente de que estoy a punto de perderlo todo y no sé que mas puedo hacer-

-¿Habéis hablado?-

-No, me rehúye, no puede ni estar en la misma habitación que yo-

-Pues trata de hablar con ella y aclarar esta situación lo antes posible, y más os vale que todo esto merezca la pena- después de estas últimas palabras, Rose abandono la habitación, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos ella tenía razón, tenía que hablar con Bella para aclarar nuestra situación, y poder buscar una solución en conjunto, el tiempo de compadecerse había terminado.

Me dirigí a casa de Bella, antes de entrar percibir movimiento en la habitación de Nessie, podia oír los latidos de su corazón ralentizados producto de su sueño mientras Bella acariciaba sus cabellos con la punta de sus dedos, me senté en el salón esperándola; Bella no demoró en aparecer, la vi bajar las escaleras mientras se acercaba a mí.

¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Se trata de Edward?-

Sentí una punzada en el corazón mientras decía su nombre: -No Bella, venia para hablar contigo acerca de nosotras…- Bella soltó un suspiro mientras dirigía la mirada al suelo y decía –Alice no es el mejor momento- la interrumpí mientras acortaba un poco la distancia entre nostras: - Bella, este es el momento, tenemos que hacer algo, pero primero necesito saber qué es lo que quieres-, Bella seguía con los ojos puestos en algún punto del suelo, mientras yo tomaba sus manos para obligarla a mirarme, sus ojos confusos y asustados se posaron en los míos – Bella, yo te quiero y voy a hacer todo lo posible por solucionar esto confía en mí-

Nuestras frentes chocaron mientras ella posaba su mano sobre mi cuello tratando de acercarme a ella, sus suaves labios no tardaron en rozar los míos, mientras una sensación electrizante cruzaba todo mi cuerpo, en ese momento una visión golpeo mi mente sacándome de perspectiva durante unos minutos.

Tras unos segundos oí la voz de Bella: - Alice ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué has visto?-

Mire a Bella a los ojos: - Es Edward, estará aquí en media hora-

**POV Edward**

Semanas habías pasado desde lo ocurrido, semanas lejos de mi familia y de mi hija, buscado respuestas a la traición de Bella, mi alma gemela, la persona que más he querido este mundo, cómo y cuando habían cambiado así sus sentimientos, en qué momento prefirió a Alice mi hermana antes que a mí, quizás solo había sido un momento de confusión o de consuelo las cosas entre nosotros no habían estado bien, quizás Alice se aprovecho y ella tratando de buscar consuelo cayó en sus brazos, Alice siempre sintió debilidad por Bella desde el primer momento en que la vio, pero ¿cuando esa atención se torno en deseo?, ¿en qué momento?.

Tenía que hablar con ella, quizás este arrepentida y podamos solucionar las cosas el tiempo se encargaría de que todo volviese a la normalidad y de recomponer nuestra familia por el bien de nuestra hija.

Edward entro por la puerta, y vio que todos estaban reunidos allí en el salón de la casa que compartía con su aun esposa, no se sorprendió al verlos, sus ojos se alegraban de verlos a todos allí, bueno a casi todos, trato de ignorar la presencia de Alice, mientras Esme lo abrazaba, Carlisle se acercó a él y le dijo: -Hijo mío me alegra tenerte de vuelta en casa, espero que tu mente este mas despejada y podamos buscar una solución a esta discrepancia-, Edward agradeció la presencia de todos pero quería hablar en estricta intimidad con Bella: -Mi esposa y yo tenemos cosas de las que hablar y me gustaría poder hacerlo a solas-

Nadie se opuso a la petición de Edward, Alice parecía no estar muy conforme pero no le quedo otra que proporcionarles ese momento de intimidad sin dejar de tomar las medidas de seguridad pertinentes permaneció cerca de la casa con su visión puesta en Edward y Bella.

-Hola Bella, tenemos que hablar sobre lo ocurrido- le dijo Edward mientras la invitaba a tomar asiento junto a él. Bella así lo hizo mientras le decía: -Edward siento mucho lo ocurrido, no sé como ha pasado solo espero que me perdones-, él la miraba atentamente con un rostro sereno y tratando ser comprensivo: -¿Qué tal esta Renesmee?-

-estos semanas ha estado muy triste te ha echado mucho de menos no ha parado de preguntar por ti estaba desenado que volvieses, mañana se sentirá feliz de verte-

Edward no pudo dejar entre ver una ligera mueca de felicidad al oír eso: - Yo también la he echado mucho de menos, a las dos solo quiero solucionar esto y que volvamos a ser una familia-, el cuerpo de Bella se tenso con las palabras de Edward- él la agarro suavemente por las muñecas, mientras la miraba y le dijo: -Bella si me prometes que esto no va a volver a ocurrir podemos olvidarlo y continuar como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, podemos mudarnos a otro sitio y empezar de cero una nueva vida los tres juntos-

Bella lo miró y le dijo: -Edward no…-él la interrumpió:- solo sería algo temporal yo se que echareis de menos a Esme y a el resto de la familia pero solo sería por un tiempo- Bella seguía dándole una mirada confusa:- Edward no me estas entendiendo, yo…no quiero seguir contigo-

En ese momento el rostro de Edward se torno en seriedad - ¿Por qué no? ¿Es por Alice? ¿Qué te ha dicho que tu futuro no está conmigo?- Los ojos de Edward transmitían cólera y rabia., Bella trato de explicarle: - Alice no tiene nada que ver en esto soy yo, yo no quiero estar más contigo, lo siento mucho pero no estoy enamorada de ti- El no podia dejar de mirarla no podia creer lo que su esposa le estaba diciendo porque le hacía esto.

-¿Y Renesmee? ¿Has pensado en ella? ¿Qué le vas a decir? Como se lo vas a explicar- El tono de Edward se elevo por encima de lo normal, Bella se puso de pie y le dijo- Edward no metas a Nessie en esto ella no tiene nada que ver y baja la voz que la vas a despertar-

Edward continúo recriminándole mientras Bella trataba de defenderse de sus acusaciones, la discusión llego a su punto máximo y Edward le dijo a su esposa:- Esta bien si es lo que quieres, echar a perder nuestro futuro pero olvídate de volver a Nessie ella se viene conmigo- En ese momento una ligera voz se oyó al fondo de la escalera

¿Papi eres tú?- La voz de Nessie los distrajo a ambos por un momento, Edward miro a su hija la cual corría a sus brazos llenándolo de preguntas y besos, en ese momento los ojos de Edward se llenaron de lagrimas al tener a sus hija en brazos, Edward miro a Bella y le dijo: - no quiero perderla-

En ese momento Bella los abrazo a los dos, Edward quedo sorprendido por su acción, Bella lo miro fijamente y le prometió que eso jamás sucedería, él era el padre de Renesmee y por nada del mundo permitiría que nadie los separase.

A él no le quedo más remedio que aceptar la decisión de Bella y entender que el tampoco podría separarla de Nessie por el bien de su hija debería aceptarlo, y tratar de hacerlo lo más llevadero posible.

**POV Bella**

Tras la conversación con Edward, se dirigieron a la residencia Cullen para explicarle a todos la decisión que habían tomado, a todos les pareció lo mejor para Renesmee y para ambos, todos parecían más relajados y tranquilos, pero Bella se percató de la ausencia de Alice, y aprovecho la reunión familiar para ir a buscarla, ella sabía perfectamente dónde encontrarla fue casi instintivo, tomo rumbo al lago Alice se encontraba encima de una roca, y Bella se sentó a su lado, serenamente, respirando hondo y dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad, Bella agarra por la muñeca a Alice sabiendo que ella conocía todo el contenido de la conversación con Edward, ella la miro a los ojos y le dijo:- Solo será algo temporal, hasta que le expliquemos a Nessie, ella ha tenido bastante con la ausencia de Edward estas semanas-

Alice la miro y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios le dijo- lo sé, me alegro de que todo se haya solucionado- En ese momento Bella la miró y no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía lo que Alice necesitaba en ese momento, y no dudo en acercarse a ella y besarla, su propia historia de amor estaba a punto de comenzar.

FIN

**P.D: Este es el ultimo capitulo, tenía la necesidad de cerrar esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, un fuerte abrazo para todos. Y como no…perdón por el retraso. A los que se pregunte el que será cuestión de tiempo, Edward y Bella convivirán juntos hasta que le expliquen a su hija que se van a separar, no se me asusten.**


End file.
